This Relationship Called Harem?
by 3rd Papoi
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto memiliki Kepribadian yang menurut Shikamaru... Menarik? Awalnya dia terlihat seperti Pria yang Dingin dan Datar seakan Cuek akan kehidupannya. Tapi itu hanya kelihatannya. Membuat Orang yang didekatnya Tertarik sekaligus penasaran. Dimulai dari Hubungan dia dengan Ibunya, Perempuan Indigo yang ditemui di MedSos, Dan Perempuan Mysterius di sebelah Apartement Shikamaru
1. Chapter 1

This Relationship is called _Harem?_

 _Desclaimer : Naruto is not my own_

* * *

"K-Kushina, kau sudah terlalu banyak minum!" Lerai perempuan itu lalu mengambil paksa cangkir minuman di tangan Kushina.

"Jangan Alay Mikoto, ini hanya Jus Tomat" mencoba mengambil kembali cangkirnya, tapi tak berhasil.

"Justru karena itu aku melerai mu! aku pernah cerita kan, Kalau Anakku si Sasuke menyukai Jus ini, dan dia tak ingin minum selain minuman ini, walaupun itu air mineral. aku tak ingin dia tersedak saat makan lagi" Ingatan sekilas saat Sasuke menahan sedakan makanan membuat wajahnya seketika itu memucat, dia hanya bisa menyemangati anak bungsunya dan menunggu Itachi kembali dari Supermarket terdekat mencari Jus Tomat.

"Itu kan salahmu, karena tidak membelinya. Dengan kata lain kau gagal menjadi seorang ibu" serunya memegang dan meminum isi dari cangkirnya kembali sampai habis.

Ternganga mendengar ucapan Kushina, membuat Mikoto lengah mengamankan cangkir itu.

"J-Jangan bercanda Kushina, aku tidak gagal! Minggu lalu aku yakin aku sudah membelinya" suara yang dikeluarkan terdengar bergetar. Karena Sekilas dia sempat membenarkan perkataan Kushina.

"Kau sedih ya? Yap, kau pantas mendapatkannya" kekehnya melihat Mikoto menundukan kepalanya lebih dalam.

Kushina yang dari awalnya hanya bercanda malah terbawa suasana, dan sekarang Perasaan bersalah mulai merasukinya.

'Hmm tunggu Minggu lalu? Apa yang dimaksudnya Kamis Lalu?' seketika kilasan ingatan minggu lalu teringat.

 _Dalam perjalanan pulang Mikoto Berpapasan dengan Kushina yang pada waktu itu ada di salah satu balik pohon Di taman Konoha. Saat disapa dan ditanya mengapa, Kushina menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya disertai dengusan dan ekspresi yang tidak enak dilihat._

 _Melihat itu Mikoto pun mengajak Kushina mampir di rumah sebentar dan perlahan-lahan ia pun mulai berbicara. Ia kesal dan sedih, itu tentang orang yang sangat di sayanginya dari dulu. Orang itu lebih memilih hal lain dari pada dirinya._

 _dan pada saat itu Bunyi telepon rumah Mikoto berbunyi, dan karena Kushina merasa lelah menunggu dia pun pergi ke dapur..._

'Eh! hanya sampai situ? tidak-tidak. ingat lagi Kushina! Apa yang kau lakukan di dapur!?' beberapa menit kemudian wajahnya memucat.

"Kalau di ingat-ingat Kejadian _Itu_ terjadi di Hari Kamis. Kau juga mampir kan Kushina Uzumaki" Suara mencekam mengelilingi Ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha saat itu. Mata Onyx yang tadi tertutupi Helaian Rambut, Menjadi merah dan di penuhi 3 tomoe di sekeliling pupil mata.

"ha-hah? a-apa maksudmu aku yang meminumnya gitu?" memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hah, Kushina apa segitu sakitnya melihat _dia_ tertarik dengan... _hal lain_ yang kau maksudkan itu?" Tak mau berbasa-basi lagi dia kembali Ke Topik permasalahan. Sudah 2 hari ini Kushina rutin pergi Ke rumahnya, dan setiap kali dia datang dia selalu membicarakan Kegalaunnya.

"Kau tak tau apa yang kurasakan saat ini Mikoto, coba saja itu kau! mencintai Pria yang tidak tertarik padamu dalam hal cinta maupun hubungan intim." Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia tak tahan mengingat perlakuan Orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Ta-tampaknya hari ini yang lebih parah yah?" dimiringkan Wajahnya menatap Kushina Iba.

"Su-sudah pasti kan?! Kalau tidak aku tak akan seagresive ini meminum Jus Tomat di hadapanmu" Seru Kushina mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Se-seagresive ini? Meminum di hadapanku? Ka-Kau! jadi 2 hari ini kau diam-diam minum di belakang ku Ya!" Melihat tidak ada respon dari Perempuan di hadapannya. dia pun kembali ke topik lagi. Dia HARUS menyelesaikan permasalahan ini, kalau tidak Sasuke anaknya bisa mati di usia muda, dan kalau dia Mati PASTI Itachi juga akan mengikutinya.

INI MASALAH DARURAT!

"Nee Kushina-chan Ku-kurasa aku sedikit mengerti perasaanmu, pasti itu sangat-sangat sedih saat orang yang kau cintai sekarang tidak tertarik padamu, atau pun dalam hubungan intim. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak mau pisah dari mu kan? Jadi kurasa itu tidak masalahkan? Karena kau sudah punya anak jadi kenapa kau tak pusatkan cinta mu yang _sangat lebih_ itu di bagikan ke keluargamu bagaimana?" ujarnya dengan lembut mendekati Kushina seraya mengelus pundaknya perlahan.

"Tidak-tidak aku mau lebih dari sekedar keluarga Mikoto! A-aku sangat mencintainya" Isakan pun mulai terdengar. Ini Tampaknya lebih parah dari Sasuke mati muda. Mungkin.

"Oh ayolah, Kushina! Kalau begitu kenapa kau menceraikannya?"

"Me-Menceraikan?"

"Iya! kenapa kau menceraikannya kalau kau memang sangat mencintainya, sampai-sampai seperti ini. Dulu bahkan saat kau pacaran sama dia, kau tak pernah menangis, saat di kecewain dia."

"Ha? Pacar? apa maksudmu?" Kepala yang tadinya menunduk menatap Mikoto bingung. Mata onyx menatap Mata violet + Berair.

"Eh?! Ma-maksudku si Mi-Minato. 2 hari ini kita berbicara tentang dia k-kan?" Respon Kushina dari tadi sangat mencurigakan, membuat dahinya berkeringat dan sedikit tidak yakin akan ucapannya.

"Ha? Kau bodoh ya? Kenapa juga aku berbicara tentangnya. Aku tak peduli bahkan jika dia sudah meninggal atau lebih buruk dari itu" Tampak dari suaranya yang terdengar dingin dan respon tatapan datar ke Mikoto membuat ucapannya terdengar 100% serius. Dan itu membuat Mikoto menganga di sertai Shock, matanya tiba-tiba memutih semua seakan-akan tidak ada pupil.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Kalau Bukan Mi-Minato Namikaze la-lalu siapa yang kau maksudkan?" Kenyataan ini masih membuatnya Shock. Yang di bicarakan ini Uzumaki Kushina Loh! Dari sd sampai menjadi Perguruan Tinggi, dia sangat dingin tidak memandang itu kaum Hawa ataupun adam. Setiap kali dia di gombalin oleh lelaki dia membanting keras tubuh orang itu sampai si korban tidak mengingat apapun. Bahkan ada yang lebih parah lagi ingin memperkosainya saat SMA dan Perguruan Tinggi tapi di perkosa balik (Ehm maksudku di hajar balik :v).

Dan Saat lulus dari perguruan TInggi, Entah kenapa dia bisa luluh Pada Si Minato Namikaze. Mungkin Karena Kushina Lelah 2 tahun ini Si Minato menganggunya terus. Entahlah.

"bukan dia yang kumaksud Mikoto, Tapi _Dia_!" Air mata Kushina kembali mengalir. ia tampaknya mengingat kembali perlakuan _Dia._

Ini permasalahan lain yang Luar Biasa! ini seperti Kushina lah yang menjadi seperti Minato dulu, dan _Dia_ yang dimaksud Kushina menjadi seperti Dirinya yang Dingin dulu.

"dari tadi kau sebut _Dia ,dIa,diA,DIA._ BICARA YANG JELAS! ja-jangan bilang kalau 2 hari ini Kita bicarakan seseorang yang tidak kukenal atau bahkan bentuk batang hidungnya tidak ku ketahui!" Sangat aneh jika orang yang di bicarakan ini bukan teman ataupun kenalan Kushina. Dan kalau bukan, Berarti _Dia_ yang di maksudkan Kushina...

"Tenanglah Mikoto, Tentu Saja kau mengenal _dia_ ta-tapi... Kyaaa~~ "

"Kenapa kau malah heboh sendiri Hah! Cepat Katakan _dia_ siapa!?" Kesal Sudah. Melihat Kushina menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya Malah semakin membuatnya panas disertai penasaran.

Soalnya Ini Uzumaki Kushina Loh! Dijuluki Red Ice-Habenero dari semenjak kecil dan mungkin sewaktu dia lahir, Dan baru sekarang dia malu-malu kucing kayak Anak ABG.

"A-aku tak mau mengatakannya. Tapi! kau bisa melihat fotonya di dalam dompetku" Mikoto semakin menggila saat Kushina tak ingin mengatakannya. Melihat pergerakan Mikoto seperti ingin menjambak rambut Kushina sampe botak dia pun memberi tapi-an, sekaligus menunjuk letak dompet di tas meja di depannya.

"He-hey Pelan-pelan tas ku akan rusak!"

.

Foto demi Foto berserakan di atas meja. Mikoto sangat terkejut saat mendapati wajah tampan nan paras dalam Foto itu. Terlihat Kushina berselfie dengan _Dia_ yang tampak menikmati Ice Cream di dalam ruang makan. Ada lagi Foto-foto _Dirinya sendiri_ yang lagi tidur dan kemudian _dia_ dan Kushina lagi Tidur. Sudah pasti Kushina berpura-pura tidur soalnya dia yang memegang Camera. Dan Masih Banyak Lagi.

Sekilas Mikoto terpesona dengan wajahnya, Tapi daripada itu dia cukup senang untuk teman baiknya ini tapi, "Aku cukup senang untukmu Kushina tapi, bagaimana dengan Minato?" Tanya Mikoto

"Kenapa dengan dia?" Ah dia kembali dingin.

"uhm Maksudku, bagaimana dengan Anak kalian? apa kau ingin meninggalkannya,-"

'eh!? tunggu! anak Kushina? Orang yang kukenal?!' Mikoto kembali mengingat perkataan Kushina tadi, dan menatap foto itu lagi.

"Kau Bodoh ya?! Mana mungkin aku ingin meninggalkan Na,-"

"NARUTOO!?" Jerit Mikoto membahana, Burung-burung yang tadinya nongkrong di perkarangan taman belakang keluarga uchiha seketika itu berterbangan dan memilih imigrasi keluar kota(?).

"O-Oi Kau sudah sinting? tetanggamu pasti akan komplain tentang kebisingan ini. terus ngapain Juga kau berteriak nama Anakku hah?! kau ingin membuat nama itu menjadi terror di halaman perumahan ini?!" Kedua tangan yang tadinya menutup gendang telingannya, tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju Mikoto.

"TIDAK! KAU YANG SINTING UZUMAKI KUSHINA I-I-ITU ANAKMU KAN! FOTO ITU ANAKMU KAN! KENAPA BISA KAU,-! #$%^&*&^%$#&* !..."

.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa se bodoh ini Uzumaki Kushina?" Ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha kembali tenang, Kalau bukan bekapan sekaligus kancingan Kushina mungkin sebentar lagi Polisi akan segera berdatangan.

"Aku Mencintai Uzumaki Naruto, putra ku Sendiri. Dimananya yang salah tentang itu hah?!" Layaknya seorang Ibu berbicara tentang hak dan kewajibannya terhadap anak mereka. Dengan polosnya Kushina mengatakannya dengan bangga, tentunya dengan suara mengintimidasi lawan bicara.

"SEMUANYA SALAH!" Mikoto kembali menarik nafas, berniat menenangkan dirinya kembali.

"Tak kusangka kau tadi menceramahiku tentang menjadi seorang IBU, Cih! bodohnya aku mempercayaimu" Mikoto menenangkan dirinya Lagi.

"Apa yang salah mencintai Anaknya sendiri hah?"

"DIRIMU ITULAH YANG SALAH!" Ngos-ngosan akibat nada suara dirubah-rubah setiap kalinya. Mikoto memilih mengabaikan Kushina dan mengambil kembali salah satu foto yang **SANGAT** aneh dilakukan dari Ibu terhadap Anaknya.

Kushina Terlihat memeluk lengan Naruto. Mungkin Ini tidaklah berlebihan bagi seorang ibu dan anak. Tapi di dalam foto ini mereka berada diatas Kasur tidur, walaupun sebagian besar tubuh mereka di tutupi selimut Tapi Mikoto yakin mereka berdua sedang bertelanjang! dan dilihat dari ekspresi lelah Kushina dan Naruto yang tertidur serta keadaan ruangan gelap, sudah pasti mereka baru saja berhubungan badan.

"Oi kau mengabaikan ku? AH! Jangan bilang kalau kau juga tertarik pada Naruto!. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" mulai curiga akan tindakan Mikoto saat sepasang Onyx miliknya menatap lekat Foto di tangannya.

"Aku Punya suami Kushina, Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak sepertimu!" Perkataan Kushina membuatnya menarik nafas lagi. Sikap Kushina tidak seperti yang dulu lagi. Yah mungkin ini yang lebih bagus, dia sangat ceria seakan-akan kalau dia lupa kalau umurnya sudah separuh baya. Mungkin karena dia selalu menahan perasaannya saat masih muda yang seharusnya pada waktu itu keluar. Sejujurnya Mikoto Cukup senang kalau Kushina bisa merasakan perasaan itu, Tapi untuk anaknya sendiri? You Gotta be Kidding Me!

"Dengar Kushina Sebagai teman baikmu, ini saran dariku. Kau yakin perasaan mu itu bisa di katakan kasih sayang Ibu terhadap Anak? Jawabannya Tidak! Ibu itu seharusnya membimbing anaknya menuju masa depan yang lebih baik, mengajarkan apa yang salah dan apa yang baik, Mengajarkan tindakan apa yag harus dilakukan dalam kondisi apapun, dan Juga Menghargai keputusan yang di ambil Anaknya. Belum ada kata terlambat Kushina-chan" Kepalanya menunduk mendengar ceramah Mikoto, Dia bergetar saat menerima Fakta itu.

Mikoto berniat menenangkan Kushina dengan berbicara lembut,"Nee Kushina-chan Kau tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Menurutku dirimu inilah yang manis, tapi... Ku-Kushina Ka-kau yakin kau tidak di apa-apain Naruto kan?! Ini pasti ulah Naruto kan! a-aku ingat pernah membaca buku cabul milik Sasuke di bawah Kasurnya da-dan i-itu,-" tapi sekilas ingatan teringat olehnya akibat penemuan besarnya di dalam kamar sasuke dan hasilnya membuat wajahnya merah padam.

Didalam Buku itu terdapat seorang pria yang merangsang si wanita dengan cara memerasnya. Pria itu menunjukan Foto cabul hasil dirinya dengan siWanita itu karena ciuman paksa si pria atau lebih parahnya lagi karena meminumkan obat tidur dan melakukan se-enak jidatnya lalu mengambil foto, Terus si pria itu berniat menunjukan ke suaminya kalau tidak menuruti kemaunnya. Dan pada akhirnya si Wanita itu mulai ketagihan dan memilih bersama si pria itu, meninggalkan suaminya. Masih banyak lagi yang sejenis itu di bawah kasur Sasuke, ada juga yang seperti keadaaan Kushina, yaitu anaknya lah yang seperti pria itu, tapi tak sampai menceraikan suaminya segala. Dan Mikoto tau itu karena apa! itu karena bukanlah Cinta! Melainkan Nafsu!

Dan! pada saat ini Teman Baiknya Si Uzumaki Kushina membutuhkan jalan yang benar dalam kehidupannya, yah memang sudah sedikit terlambat karena dia sudah menceraikan suaminya. Tapi sebagai temannya mana mungkin dia akan tahan memikirkan itu.

"DIAM! KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA TENTANGKU!" suara teriakannya tidaklah terlalu keras, tapi itu penuh dengan penekanan, mungkin jika orang itu mempunyai iman kecil dia sudah pasti tepar.

"Ku-Kushina-chan dengar anakmu itu berbahaya aku akan melaporkannya ke pihak berwajib,-"

"JANGAN BERBICARA SEPERTI KAU TAU NARUTO! KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAU APAPUN TENTANGNYA!" Kushina berdiri seraya mengayunkan tangan di hadapan Mikoto.

"AKU BERBICARA BEGINI KARENA AKU TEMAN MU KUSHINA" Kali ini bentakan balik Mikoto, Dia tidak marah pada Kushina hanya saja dia ingin Kushina tau kalau Ikatan pertemanan itu bukan hanya perkataan doang. Melainkan punya makna.

Lain hal dengan Kushina. Dia merasa bentakan balik itu pertanda _sudah cukup dia berada disini_ atau dengan kata lain seperti usiran. Dengan segera dia merapikan Foto-fotonya dan memasukannya ke dalam Dompet lalu menaruhnya di tas kecilnya dan pergi sebelum,

"Terima kasih Karena sudah menjadi teman baikku sampai sekarang ini. Dan juga terima kasih Jus Tomatnya" dan beberapa detik kemudian percakapan itu di akhiri dengan suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup.

"Kushina-chan" Gumam lirih Mikoto. Alasan kenapa dia berpikir begitu juga karena.. sudah pasti aneh kan? Orang yang dari dulu bersikap dingin dan acuh kepada orang lain tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini. Semua ini pasti gara-gara Anak bernama Naruto itu! Dia pasti melakukan itu pada Kushina, Tapi kenapa? dia memiliki wajah yang menawan dan tubuh yang sexy. Kenapa juga harus Kushina? Ibunya sendiri!.

'Tidak! bukan itu yang harus kupikirkan sekarang! Aku tidak ingin pertemanan yang kujalani dengan Kushina sewaktu kecil akan berakhir dengan cara seperti ini. Aku harus mencari Bukti dan melaporkannya ke pihak berwajib' Pikir Mikoto

'Lagi pula aku bosan di rumah terus'

*Ting Tong* (Bell rumah?)

Segera dia berdiri dan melihat siapa yang datang bertamu di rumahnya.

"Ku-Kushina?!" Mikoto sangat terkejut mengetahui siapa orang itu, di tambah lagi Kushina mengacungkan tangan di hadapannya, seperti meminta.

"Kembalikan"

"Ha?"

"45"

"Ha? apa maksud,-"

"Aku yakin ada 45 foto di dalam dompetku, dan sekarang hanya ada 44" Potong Kushina cepat. Tangannya memberi code seperti _cepat berikan_ berulang-ulang kali.

"Cih" Mikoto pun merogoh kantong belakang bokongnya lalu menyerahkannya.

Siapa juga yang tak ingin mengambil foto itu. Di dalamnya terdapat Naruto yang lagi membuka bajunya, keadaannya yang sedikit membungkuk memperlihatkan lebih jelas otot-otot pada badannya dan juga terlihat sedikit keringat bercucuran di six packnya. Hal itu membuat Mikoto berpikir 2 kali untuk tidak mengambilnya, ehm maksudku mencurinya.

.

"Nee Shikamaru" Suara datar namun tidak dingin itu bergema di dalam ruangan, menutupi suara bising ketikan keyboard. Terlihat seorang Pria berambut blonde sedang berbaring di kasur, tepatnya setengah badannya berbaring di tepi kasur sedangkan kakinya di biarkan menyentuh lantai.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Pria yang ditanyai si blonde menyahut. Pria dengan bernama Shikamaru itu terlihat sedang duduk di depan Monitor Komputernya dan Menatap Naruto, Tadinya dia sangat lihai dalam mengetik Laporan tentang Jadwal Osis dan segala Kegiatan Osis lainnya.

Meskipun tanpa menatap balik, Naruto tau sekarang Shikamaru sedang melihatnya. Itu karena kursi kerja roda miliknya berbunyi "Disebut apa Seorang Wanita paruh baya menyukai Anak sekolahan seperti kita?" Pertanyaan datar nan polos itu membuat Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya.

"Naruto"

"Hmm?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Shikamaru tidaklah bodoh. Sering sekali Naruto bertanya sesuatu padanya, bukan karena dia tidak ingin menjawabnya melainkan Naruto sudah tau apa jawabannya. Naruto tidaklah bodoh ataupun konyol malahan dia sangat pintar dan bersikap datar namun peduli akan sesama, tapi tidak ingin mempunyai teman yang banyak. Susah mengatakannya tapi ada satu kekurangan yang Shikamaru tahu tentang Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia sama sekali tidak tau tentang perasaan Manusia.

Shikamaru mengetahui itu karena saat Naruto mengajaknya nonton bioskop, Tentu saja Shikamaru terkejut akan itu. Karena Naruto yang dianggap dingin dan sok tak peduli oleh teman-teman sekolah tiba-tiba mengajaknya, yang waktu itu lagi nongkrong di dalam kelas waktu jam istirahat.

 _"Membosankan sekali. Hari senin memang hari yang paling menyebalkan." Shikamaru seperti biasanya memulai pemanasan tangan, dimulai dari meregangkan ke atas lalu menaik turunkan pundaknya serta melipatkan kedua tangannya di meja dan tidur._

 _"Ya Kau benar Shikamaru, padahal aku baru saja mendapatkan permainan yang pantas dimainkan Akamaru dan aku, saat kami tidur sedikit kagak taunya dah hari senin. cih dasar payah, lagi pula kenapa hari senin harus ada,- ya elah sudah ngorok" Pria dengan tato taring di sepasang pipihnya mengeluh akan yang seharusnya hanya mengeluh 1 hal, malah menjadi 2 hal akibat kelakukan si Nanas itu._

 _"Woah Permainan? apa yang kau mainkan dengan Akamaru, Kiba? Kau seharusnya mengajakku Juga, Aku ingin menikmati lebih banyak tentang Masa mudaku ini!" Kepalan Tinju terayun kuat ke atas. Kegigihan akan Masa mudanya membuat Sepasang matanya membara._

 _"Yah Boleh Juga sih Tapi itu hanya di lakukan oleh Sepasang, Maksudku Seperti Anjing dengan Pemilik Anjingnya" Kiba menggaruk pelan pipihnya, tidak berniat mangacaukan semangat masa mudanya._

 _"Dengan Kata lain Peliharaan dengan Pemilik Peliharaan kan? Kurasa aku akan mengajak Kura-kura milik Gai-Sensei lagi" Masih dengan Mata membara dia menjawabnya masih dengan semangat._

 _"Lagi?! hah, terserahmu saja sih" Kiba tak tau itu akan berjalan lancar. tapi tak salah mencoba kan._

 _"Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukannya Lee" Kali ini Pria gemuk,- ehm maksudku berisi berbicara._

 _"Kenapa Chouji-san?" Masih pula dengan mata membara dia bertanya. Tapi ada sedikit keraguan dalam mimik wajahnya, itu terlihat jelas karena keringat mengucur di pelipis dahinya seakan-akan yang di maksudkan Chouji itu mustahil padanya._

 _"Kura-kura Milik Gai-Sensei mempunyai berat mencapai 100 ton (?) kau tak bisa menahan beratnya jika kau ingin membawanya kerumah Kiba" Pembicaraan itu di akhiri dengan Aura keputusasaan Lee dan dengan kekehan Kiba sambil menggaruk pipihnya._

 _"Kalian Ribut sekali diamlah sedikit"_

 _"Haha Kau bangun yah? rasain itu kampret" Kiba terlihat tidak tertawa, sama sekali tidak tertawa. uratan di kepalanya timbul, Tampaknya dia sangat kesal atas kejadian tadi._

 _"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto kemana" Berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan, Chouji Membuka snack di atas mejanya. bunyi robekan itu mempertandakan Ronde ke 3._

 _"Hmm Entahlah, aku tidak melihatnya sewaktu bunyi bell dia cepat sekali ngilangnya" Pengalihan Chouji tampaknya berhasil. Kiba menjawabnya dengan bertopang dagu di atas meja._

 _"Bukankah biasanya Naruto-san selalu menyendiri, Mungkin Naruto-san berada di atap sekolah"_

 _"Huft kenapa juga dia menyendiri, kita kan sudah jadi teman semenjak 1 minggu yang lalu. Pas penerimaan kita menjadi murid baru di sekolah" Eluh Kiba_

 _"Yah walaupun Kita berteman tetap saja Naruto Orang yang mysterius, Sejak awal dia terlihat Dingin, nada suaranya juga selalu datar, tapi bukan berarti dia bersikap seperti kelihatannya" Bunyi Ronde ke 4 terdengar_

 _"Yah Kau benar Chouji, Naruto orang yang baik Buktinya dia tidak tau berkelahi" Timbun Kiba_

 _"Apa hubungannya orang baik dengan tidak tau berkelahi, huft. Di atap yah? Kurasa aku akan ikut kesana" Shikamaru mulai merapikan alat tulisnya dan berniat berdiri._

 _"Shikamaru-kun kau mau kemana?" Suara baritone datar tapi penuh tanya itu berhasil menghentikan pergerakannya._

 _"Naruto?! Kupikir kau sedang tidur di atas atap" Suara tiba-tiba itu membuat Shikamaru jantungan, dia tentunya sangat kaget._

 _"Tidur? Di sekolah? Kenapa?" Dengan tampang Polos dan nada datar Dia menanggapi pertanyaan Shikamaru. Terbukti karena tangan kiri Naruto menopang dagunya dan tangan kanan menopang tangan kirinya. Dia tampak sangat serius memikirkannya._

 _Beberapa detik kemudian Wajah Naruto terlihat tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Shikamaru mengetahui itu dan berniat memecahkan keheningan "Ah ngomong-ngomong tadi kau kemana?"_

 _"Tadi? Aku... lagi ke kamar mandi?"_

 _"Kenapa malah di tanya balik!" balas Kiba cepat_

 _"Ah soal tidur Shikamaru-kun, Aku tak tau alasan kenapa aku harus tidur di atap apalagi di sekolah"_

 _"Lupakan soal itu coeg!" balas cepat Kiba lagi_

 _"Ki-Kiba-kun? Kau tampak semangat yah hari ini"_

 _"Yah Itu Berkat Dirimu Terima kasih banyak!" Urat di dahinya terlihat kembali, Ngos-ngosan menanggapi kelakuan Naruto._

 _"Ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru-kun hmm..."_

 _"Ada apa Naruto?"_

 _"hmmm.. di panggil apa ruang atau tempat yang menampung banyak orang dengan bermaksud ingin menonton suatu film di layar lebar?"_

 _"Layar lebar? Bioskop?"_

 _"Bioskop? Kau tidak tau tentang itu Naruto?!"_

 _"Ah benar Bioskop. Yah itu benar Kiba-kun aku baru mengetahuinya minggu lalu, katakan saja banyak hal yang terjadi, emangnya Kenapa?"_

 _"Ah Tidak, aku hanya terkejut. 'Ada juga orang yang masih tidak mengenal tempat populer itu' Lagi pula ada apa Naruto? Kau tertarik pergi kesana? atau kau ingin mengajak pergi dengan seseorang?" Kekehan Kiba sengaja di perkuat, dengan Maksud ingin mendengarkannya ke semua orang (dalam kelas) dan itu sukses besar._

 _"Ah itu benar, Ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru-kun Kau bisa?" Seluruh penjuru ruangan tiba-tiba menghening, Bunyi sumpitan bekal makananpun terhenti. Terutama kaum hawa._

 _"Kyaa~~ Na-Naruto-kun Ngapain kau ajak si putri tidur itu, aku akan bersedia menemanimu" Perempuan berambut blonde dengan rambut yang diikat Pony tail tiba-tiba memeluk lengannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Shikamaru._

 _"Ah! Ino-kun! Shikamaru-kun bukanlah putri melainkan,-"_

 _"Kau tak perlu memikirkan itu Naruto-kun, itu hanya Title yang kuberikan padanya. Lagipula kenapa kau mengajaknya Naruto-kun?" Potong Ino Memelas._

 _"ada yang ingin kutanyai padanya" Jlebb. Balasan yang menusuk terutama bagi kaum Hawa, tidak menyangka kalau Naruto tipe orang yang seperti itu. Tak terkecuali dengan kaum adam._

 _Tapi itu tidak bekerja pada 1 orang "Naruto-san seharusnya kau juga mengajak kami, bukan hanya shikamaru-san sajah"_

 _" Lee-kun, Kalau itu aku tidak bisa"_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Aku tak ingin menghabiskan uang, kalau cuma ingin mengetahui sesuatu"_

 _"Mengetahui sesuatu? Tak ingin menghabiskan uang?"_

 _"Ya, soalnya jika aku mengajak kalian berarti aku harus membayar kalian berempat, dan itu pasti akan membuat... hmm kantong ku kering? ya, kurasa seperti itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran, dan kurasa Shikamaru-kun bisa menjelaskannya padaku."_

 _"Oh! Jadi karena itu kau cuma mengajak 1 orang" Mata membara Lee perlahan-lahan memadam saat melihat anggukan kepala Naruto._

 _"Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu Naruto!"_

 _"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya Shikamaru-kun"_

 _"Ah! tunggu Naruto!" Melihat dia akan segera pergi._

 _"hmm?"_

 _"Jika kau ingin mengajak kita kau tak perlu repot-repot membayarnya, Lagi pula walaupun hanya kau yang mengajak, kita semua yang ikut juga merasakan puas dan senang dan itu tak terkecuali dengan kau juga" jelas panjang lebar Kiba, dan anggukan Chouji._

 _"Begitu ya?" Lagi Naruto memasang pose memikir._

 _"Yah itulah guna teman baik Naruto, saling mengerti satu sama lain walaupun itu suka dan duka Kita akan melewatinya bersama" Ucap Gaje Kiba dengan semangat._

 _"Si konyol itu benar Naruto, kau tak perlu repot membayarku. Aku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan jawaban yang kau inginkan"_

 _"Kalau begitu aku percayakan padamu Shikamaru-kun"_

'Dan setelah kejadian itu ruangan bioskop dipenuhi dengan orang-orang (teman sekelas). Entah mereka terharu dengan Ucapan Kiba atau mereka ingin menjadi teman baik Naruto. Entahlah, tapi bukan itu permasalahannya' Tatapnya lagi ke arah seseorang yang sedang tiduran di kasurnya.

untuk seorang Nara Shikamaru dia tahu kenapa Naruto tidak segera menjawab pertanyaannya. Itu karena dia dilandai 'bicara atau diam'. Dan untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto bagi Shikamaru, apapun respon yang diberikannya dia akan menghargainya.

Karena Naruto tidak sama dengan kebanyakan orang lainnya.

Kalau respon yang diberikannya bicara, dia(shikamaru) akan mendengarnya dan mencari solusinya. Kalau tidak, berarti informasi itu sangat penting dan tidak akan di beritahu oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Walaupun dia memaksa.

 _"Kenapa? Kenapa laki-laki itu rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi perempuan itu?"_

 _"Yah itu karena Laki-laki sudah ngebet sekali padanya, jika kau ingin menanyai pendapatku Naruto. Tindakan Laki-laki itu sangat bodoh, jika aku dalam keadaan seperti itu.. aku akan memikirkan terlebih dahulu dan baru bertindak..."_

 _"Kenapa laki-lak itu beda denganmu Shikamaru-kun? Bukannya dia pintar dan terlihat sama dengan kepribadianmu?"_

 _"Jangan samakan aku dengannya Naruto 'Dia benar, Main chara di film itu terlihat pintar dalam menangani situasi apapun', yah mungkin saja kami berdua itu ada kesamaan tapi itu berakhir saat dia memiliki seseorang yang penting dan harus dia lindungi" jelas Shikamaru sedikit berbisik_

 _"Apakah itu di sebut dengan Cinta?"_

 _"yah itu benar Naruto 'dia baru menyadarinya? tidak ada Manusia di dunia ini yang tidak tau tentang Cinta' Kenapa kau menanyakan itu Naruto? Apa kau tertarik dengan masalah percintaan?"_

 _"hmm... mungkin. Tapi kenapa saat temannya bertanya apa dia mencintai perempuan itu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berkata bodoh? dan juga kenapa temannya rela berkorban untuk dia? apa itu juga Cinta?"_

 _"Pelan-pelan Naruto. Pertama itu karena dia malu mengatakannya dan itu wajar, dan kedua mungkin itulah gunannya pertemanan bagi orang itu, dan Ketiga itu juga mungkin dinamakan Cinta, tapi itu beda dengan Cinta antar lain jenis"_

 _"lain jenis?"_

 _"yah itu benar 'apa dia benar-benar tidak tau tentang hal itu? atau dia hanya bercanda? tidak tidak Naruto bukan orang seperti itu. Jadi ini alasan kenapa dia sering berkumpul dengan temannya? dan selalu menjawab pertanyaan konyol dengan serius... tunggu... apa dia juga tidak tau kenapa Ino dan perempuan lainnya selalu bersikap seperti itu di hadapannya?' Naruto.."_

 _"Cinta ya? Tampaknya masih banyak hal tidak aku ketahui, dan kau harus membantuku Shikamaru. Hmm kurasa itu gunannya teman, kan?"_

 _Jika perkataan itu di katakan oleh Kiba mungkin dia akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur, dan itu juga berlaku dengan orang lain. Tapi saat ini matanya terbelalak menatap Naruto, Dia terlihat benar-benar sama sekali tidak tau dengan hal itu._

Dan seiring jalannya waktu, Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai mengerti akan arti pertemanan dan tentunya tentang Cinta.

"Jadi begini Shikamaru..."

.

"apa-apaan si uchiha sialan itu. cih, bukannya mendukung hubungan ku malah menceramahiku" dengan keadaan setengah telanjang dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk apartment.

"Aku... juga tau itu.." Wajahnya di tekan lebih dalam.

"Tapi... mau bagaimana lagi, itu hal yang pertama bagiku. Dadaku tidak karuan semenjak saat itu..."

 _"Kushina-chan, kau sudah siap?"_

 _"Minato?" Kehadiran Pria blonde itu sedikit membuat Kushina terkejut. Seharusnya pria itu sedang bekerja sekarang, kenapa juga dia pulang cepat._

 _"Kita harus cepat sayang, bisa-bisa Naruto menunggu kita"_

 _"Ramen?" Gumam pelan Kushina "Tidak, aku sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah" Kembali menghidupkan alat penyedot debu._

 _"Bukan Ramen Kushina-chan, tapi Namikaze Naruto"_

 _"ah, aku lupa. Tunggu 5 menit" setelah mematikan, dan merapikannya kembali, segera Kushina ke kamar._

 _"Kushina-chan aku tau kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan orang lain selain aku, tapi kau harus bersikap baik pada Anak kita" Seru pelan Minato._

 _"Apa yang dia bicarain" Bunyi deretan cipratan air terdengar._

 _._

 _*deg*_

 _"apa kau sudah lama menunggu, Naruto?" Minato Menatap bocah kecil yang berpakaian rapi dengan topi di atas kepalanya._

 _*deg*_

 _"Otou-sama?"_

 _*deg*_

 _"Ah benar aku Ayah mu, Dan si cantik sebelahku ini adalah Ibumu"_

 _*deg*_

 _"Okaa-sama?" Si unyu Naruto dengan berpakaian celana pendek dan kameja biru. Melihat jam tangannya._

 _*deg*_

 _"27 menit, kurasa kalian gagal di panggil Orang tua"_

 _*deg* *deg*_

 _"Oh Naruto kau imut sekali, jangan bicara begitu. Maafkan kami yah" Peluk hangat Minato_

 _"Kau juga Kushina-cha.. eh hilang!" Menengok kebelakang mendapati Kushina tidak berada di tempatnya._

 _"Na-Na-Naruto...-kun kau sudah menunggu sangat lama yah? Maafin Ibu yah, itu karena_ _ **dia**_ _sangat lama dalam menyetir"_

 _"Kushina-chan?!" Terkejut mendapati Kushina memeluk erat Naruto. Hati Minato serasa tercabik saat Kushina mengatakan '_ _ **Dia**_ _seharusnya_ _ **Ayah**_ _kan?' batin Minato menangis._

 _"Naruto-kun lapar? ayo kita singgah dulu di tempat makan sebentar" Kushina menggenggam tangan Naruto, setelah melihat anggukan pelannya._

 _"Ku-kushina-chan! Naruto! tu-tunggu"_

 _._

Sudah seminggu setelah Naruto tiba dirumah, dan dia selalu dapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya terlebih khusus Ibunya.

 _"Naruto-kun kau manis dan sangat menggemaskan, ibu menyesal memberikanmu pada Kakek dan Nenek. Tolong jangan marah Ibu yah, itu karena dia (Minato). Orang tuanya ingin memeluk cucu mereka dan jadinya seperti ini"_

 _'Aku belum berbicara sedikit pun' batin Naruto "Aku tidak menanyakannya Okaa-sama, Lagipula bukan kah aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mandi sendiri?" seru Naruto datar._

 _Kushina mulai menggesek-gesekan tangannya di kepala Naruto "Tidak Naruto-kun, kau belum cukup dewasa untuk mandi sendiri" dan kemudian membasuh punggung belakangnya._

 _"ah Begitu ya?"_

 _"hm hm" Angguk Kushina senang "nah sekarang ayo masuk ke bathtub"_

Dan sudah seminggu itu juga Kushina selalu bersama Naruto, baik dia mau Mandi, buang air besar ataupun kecil. Berbicara soal buang air kecil. Itulah saat dimana Hubungan itu tak **Harus** terjadi.

 _"Naruto-kun untuk seorang bocah, punyamu cukup besar juga" Wajah Kushina memerah melihat pemandangan itu._

 _"Benarkah?" Naruto mendapat respon anggukan Kushina "Lagi pula aku bukan lagi Bocah Okaa-sama, Besok adalah hari penerimaan SMP jadi sekarang aku sudah remaja dan bukankah aku sudah cukup Dewasa untuk buang air kecil sendiri? dan juga tidak masalah kalau punyaku ini kecil atau besar, Anggota badan ini hanya berguna untuk mengeluarkan urine"_

 _"Ya, Naruto-kun Ibu rasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk kencing sendiri dan juga besar atau kecil selama itu_ _ **Kau**_ _Ibu tidak apa-apa tentang itu tapi, kenyataannya punyamu besar itu membuat Ibu senang"_

 _"Ah begitu ya? kalau begitu Aku juga cukup senang buatmu Okaa-sama" Sesaat Naruto menatap Ibunya yang sudah sangat merah padam, dan Tersenyum._

 _*deg*_

 _'Senyum Naruto-kun!?' Batin Kushina menjerit. Bunyi resleting Celana Naruto pertanda dia sudah cukup berada di tempat itu._

 _"Na-Naruto-kun, tunggu!" cegatnya di depan Pintu_

 _"hmm?"_

 _"Ad-ada yang salah dengan perkataan Naruto-kun tadi"_

 _"salah? yang mananya?"_

 _"Itu soal Anggota badan yang hanya_ _ **berguna**_ _mengeluarkan u-urine"_

 _"Hm.. bukankah hanya urine?"_

 _"I-i-itu tidak benar... masuklah lagi Okaa-sama akan memperlihatkannya padamu"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _*Cklek*_

 _._

 _Seminggu kemudian Minato mengetahui perbuatan mereka berdua. Minato memarahi Kushina dan juga Naruto. Perkelahian itu pun dimulai saat Minato memutuskan mengirim Naruto kembali ke Kedua orang tuanya tapi di cegah Kushina._

 _Tapi beberapa jam kemudian Kushina menghampiri Kamar Naruto dan berkata_

 _"Tunggu aku Naruto-kun dan setelah itu kita tidak akan terpisahkan"_

 _Keesokan harinya Naruto di pindahkan ke asrama, yang sudah pasti jauh dari Rumah._

 _._

'setelah lulus, Okaa-sama menjemputku dan membawaku ke apartmentnya dan tanpa aku ketahui aku telah menjadi seorang Uzumaki. Keperjakaanku pada saat itu diambil olehnya'

"... aku tertarik dengan Komik cabul dari salah satu temanku" Tadinya dia ingin berbicara soal itu, tapi kali ini dia harus berbohong. Tidak mungkin dia akan menceritakannya.

"tertarik, he~~? Maksudmu penasaran?"

"ah uhm ia seperti itu... kau tau?"

"Tidak... Tunggu sebentar" beranjak dari kursinya, dia merogoh-rogoh sesuatu di bawah kasurnya. "Maksudmu yang seperti ini" Memperlihatkan 2 komik di kedua tangannya.

"Iya seperti itu, Aneh... itu sama persis dengan miliknya dan dia mengatakan itu hanya di obral di toko khusus dan hari itu juga habis di jual. Apa kau juga sama Shikamaru?"

"Yah, banyak hal yang terjadi Naruto" sambil menggaruk-garuk pipih.

"ah begitu ya, kau tidak tau?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi.." meletakan 2 buku laknat kembali di bawah tempat tidur dan menuju ke kursinya "Dia bisa menjelaskannya"

.

"Dia Sangat tampan" dicium foto-foto itu berulang kali. "Sudah 5 minggu semenjak aku menjemputnya dari Asrama, dan selama 2 minggu itu kehidupanku bersama Naruto-kun berjalan lancar, sebelum.." rambut merahnya tiba-tiba berkibar akan amarah karena mengingat sesuatu.

"Kalau saja tidak ada perempuan itu.." bantal tak bernyawa yang tadi di peluknya menjadi lampiasan amarahnya. "Kurasa malam ini aku yang harus bertanya sendiri" bangkit berdiri lalu menuju lemari pakaian.

Bra berenda, celana dalam juga, dan Lingeria hitam memperindah balutan tubuh dalam cermin itu "Kurasa ini cukup".

.

"Shota-con?" ujar Naruto.

"Shota-con adalah kependekan dari Shota complex dan kebalikan dari lolicon _ClickHere_. Yaitu suatu Perempuan yang menyukai Anak-anak lelaki yang umurnya jauh dari umur mereka. Kebanyakan perempuan itu sudah berumur paruh baya, adapun juga yang di perguruan tinggi dan juga di Sekolah Menengah Atas " jelas Shikamaru

"Seperti yang di harapkan... dia bisa menjelaskannya" ujar Shikamaru bangga

(Ini hanya spekulasion author aja :v)

"Hmm begitu ya... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Shikamaru, aku tak menyangka sudah selarut ini" Mengambil tasnya dan menuju pintu

"Ya, Karena malam tidak cocok untuk orang seperti mu" Kekeh Shikamaru

"Berisik"

*Cklek*

'Shota-con ya? Informasi itu sangat membantu' batin Naruto seraya berjalan.

Apartement Milik Shikamaru berada di lantai 2, tempat yang sangat cocok untuk orang sepertinya. Mengingat tempat itu sangat sunyi dan tenang, dan sedikit jauh dari perkotaan. Apartement Naruto jauh lebih luas dari apartment Shikamaru, dan di tempatnya tidak perlu menurun tangga segala.

'Hmm orang mabuk lagi?' batin Naruto melihat 3 orang tergeletak di tanah.

'Wajah mereka sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Mungkin tempat ini tidak akan bertahan lama seperti yang kau inginkan, Shikamaru' Pergi Menghiraukan mereka.

.

"Okaa-sama!?"

"Tidak untuk Malam ini dan seterusnya. Kau harus memanggilku dengan Namaku, Na-Ru-To..-kun"

To Be Cont...

* * *

Omake

"huh, Pekerjaan ini sangat merepotkan" deretan bunyi kasur terdengar kuat dan kasar

"Shota-con yah? Sudah kuduga dia sedang ada masalah"

"Mengkhawatirkannya membuatku ingin membaca buku itu lagi, cih" Merogoh-rogoh bawah kasurnya.

"Eh, tidak ada?" pastikannya lagi "Jangan bilang... di-dia mengambilnya!"

END

* * *

 **Jujur Kalau mau bilang gue malas ngetik :'(, malas kenapa? yah karena gue jengkel make kata itu melulu seperti 'yang' 'itu' 'kata' dan beberapa yang lain jangan tanya kenapa tapi yang pasti kalau dah jengkel gue bakal gak mood ngetik dan berakhir dengan tidur. Suffer With me! gue drop, maaf ya. banyak hal yang terjadi membuatku malas nulisnya, tapi kalau ada author lain yang tertarik PM gue nnti gue ceritain jalan cerita sama endingnya.**

 **Mungkin cerita ini bakal berakhir kayak Suffer With me! (Gak kelanjut :v) dan lagi kalau mau jujur gue hobinya nge baca tapi ngetik gak. Gue cuman iseng aja pertama kali bikin storie karena banyak Fict yang menurut gue sangat membosankan. Intinya Cerita ini lanjut apa nggak itu sesuai mood gue. Kalau ada yang mau dikatakan tinggal review aja :v seluruh kebencian lu pada gue terima :v. dan lagi masih ada 2 3 cerita yang lain yang mungkin akan gue Upload beberapa minggu ini, sekian dan terima kasih. Papoi Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALERT! NEED HELP!**

 **Jadi begini, file word gue kehilangan text nya! dan gue sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat galau di buat nya! cerita nya begini, gue lagi bikin fict kan... terus tiap 30 detik gue pencet save terus. Itu dilakukan dikarenakan gue gak pake MS Word(Malas downlod, jaringan kampret), gue pake nya Word Pad dan saat dah mencapai words sekitaran 7k gue break.. kelelahan. Lah gue pencet save lagi... dan gue sleep-in laptop nya terus saat gue bangun Laptop dah mati total (sudah biasa) jadi kupikir tadi siang mati lampu (Battere Laptop dah rusak) dan gue tidur lagi (Gue bangun nya sore) ... saat dah malam gue bangun, gue makan lalu mandi! ah kampret itu gak penting. Yah intinya Text gue ilang yang tersisa di dalam nya hanya berupa kumpulan spasi taik!. Kalau ada yang serupa dan tau cara memperbaiki nya kumohon beri tau Please! soalnya itu cerita Ch.2 Code Collar : Kitsune dan gue sangat suka hasil karya ku yang itu, kalau mau bilang itu pengganti Suffer With Me! namun ceritanya sangat berbeda. Menurut gue suffer with me lebih bagus, dan gue puas dengan hanya memikirkan sampai cerita itu end dan cukup kecewa tidak bisa membagikan cerita nya pada kalian agan-agan. Jadi kumohon jangan membuatku men-drop Code Collar : Kitsune T-T... Kumohon yang tau... Tell me or Teach me.**

* * *

This Releationship Called Harem?

 **Chapter 2 :**

 **EH! Kok bisa di Hutan!?**

* * *

Pagi berganti Siang. Siang berganti Malam. Dan pada malam hari di saat itulah setiap orang beristirahat, baik itu orang yang baru saja selesai dari kewajiban nya sebagai pekerja atau pun orang yang malas-malasan dan tak tau diri akan umur nya yang bisa dibilang cukup besar buat cari kerja atau kesibukan lain nya (Jlebb).

Dan ada juga sepasang kekasih yang ingin memuaskan nafsu batin nya pada malam hari.

"Ah! Naru! Jangan! tu-tu.. Ah tumpahin di dalam!" jerit Wanita berambut merah. Desahan demi desahan yang dikeluarkan nya sangat lah erotis dan sudah pasti mana mungkin kaum adam bisa menahan nya. Apa lagi saat goyangan naik turun layak nya seorang atlet melakukan Squat dengan sangat profesional. Bunyi bunyi suara dentuman ranjang menghiasi Kamar itu tentu saja bersamaan dengan desahan Wanita merah itu. Kedua Dada dengan ber-size kan D-cup sengaja menari-nari berniat menarik perhatian mata si kaum adam itu "Ah! Naru! a-aku keluar!" Jeritnya kembali mencapai klimaks.

Namun sayangnya mereka bukanlah sepasang keka... ah sudah lah..

"Pe-permintaan itu terlalu besar Okaa-sama dan Itu tidak bisa kulakukan!" Seru seorang Pria berambutkan pirang tak lupa dengan kumis kucing di sepasang pipih. Posisi nya saat ini sedang dalam keadaan di duduki oleh Wanita yang di panggil dengan Okaa-sama nya itu.

"su-sudah kubilang panggil namaku.." Tubuh yang tadi nya tegak kini ditidur, dan disandarkan di atas tubuh eksotis milik Pria itu "...Naru-kun bukan Okaa-sama" di setiap kata demi kata yang dikeluarkan nya terdapat desahan kelelahan akibat aktivitas nya tadi "Melainkan Ku-shi-na... -Chan" Ciuman panas terjadi saat dia selesai mengatakan itu.

Lidah Wanita yang menyatakan diri nya bernama Kushina itu berusaha memasuki mulut Naruto dan setelah berhasil gulatan antar lidah terjadi. "Hmph.." desah Kushina lagi saat tangan kanan nya membimbing kedua tangan Naruto untuk menyentuh dada nya.

Setelah puas melakukan hal itu. Entah bagaimana, posisi Naruto sudah berada di atas "Na-Naru-kun Kali ini.. penis mu tak akan lagi tercabut" Kata Kushina menyeringai.

"Oh ayolah Okaa-sama..." mohon Naruto memelas saat merasakan kedua silangan kaki milik Kushina di perkuat "mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan nya" sambung nya kemudian menatap mata Violet Ibu nya dengan lengkat.

"Kau bisa kok Naru!" Balas Kushina Mantap

"Kau tinggal menggerakan pinggulmu keluar masuk dan setelah saat itu terjadi jangan memikirkan apapun... ikuti saja arus yang akan membawamu Naru"

"..."

"Percuma saja melawan..." Seru Kushina saat melihat kedua tangan Naruto yang tadi ya berada di dekat kepala nya di tarik dan mencoba untuk berdiri "penis ini akan selalu menyatuh dengan vagina ku,-!? a-apa yang kau lakukan Na-Naru!?" Penjelasan mantap Kushina di akhiri dengan tindakan Naruto yang sangat membuat nya terkejut.

"hn.. Terserah Okaa-sama. Aku sangat lapar"

"Uwaah... Na-Naruto-kun ku yang kecil dulu tampaknya sudah besar! Kau bahkan bisa menggendongku dengan 1 tangan" Tangis Kushina terharu dalam bekapan tubuh Naruto saat merasakan tangan kanan Naruto memegang pantat dengan Kuat.

'Dekapan Okaa-sama saja yang sudah terlalu kuat' batin Naruto kemudian membuka pintu kamar.

.

"Hmn... Na-Naru-kun nakal.. bisa-bisa nya makan dalam posisi kita yang seperti ini"

"Kalau begitu turun lah. Lagipula kan sayang makanan ini tidak di makan, padahal Okaa-sama sudah membuat nya... bahkan pake lilin segala"

"Nggak mau! Sudah kubilang penis ini akan selalu menyatuh dengan Vaginaku! dan lagi panggil aku dengan namaku!" bantah Kushina dan melihat Naruto memakan dengan lahap Steak yang tadinya dia buat. Rencana Kushina yang sebenarnya adalah menyambut Naruto dengan hangat, layak nya istri menunggu suami nya dengan tekun dan mengajak nya makan dengan nuansa romantis bergayakan ala eropa.

Yah tapi karena sudah tidak tahan, bahkan sebelum rencana awal nya (Menyambut Naruto) dimulai dia sudah gagal. Mau bagaimana lagi... ikut arus saja.

"Hmm? Walaupun aku pergi ke toilet?"

"Walaupun Naru pergi ke toilet!"

"..."

'ini gawat Okaa-sama serius, pa-padahal aku sudah merencanakan _hal itu_ bahkan sampai repot-repot bertanya pada Shikamaru'

...

'Te-tenang Uzumaki Naruto kau sudah bukan Naruto yang dahulu lagi'

"Naruto-kun.. ada apa? kau terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal itu"

"Hm? kenapa? aku hanya menarik dan membuang nafas saja seperti biasa"

"Mana ada menarik lalu membuang nafas sekeras hmm... mungkin bisa sampai terdengar sejauh 2 meter"

"Sekeras itu kah?" tanya Naruto dengan polos dan di jawab dengan anggukan disertai desahan "namun kenapa bisa di katakan terlalu muda?"

Bukan jawaban yang di dapatkan nya melainkan sebuah ciuman ganas dan kasar. tak lama kemudian pinggul Kushina mulai di gerakan naik turun. Alasan kenapa baru saat ini dia melakukan itu, itu karena dirinya sudah lelah akibat yang tadi dan bahkan saat ini masih lelah.

Namun karena sesuatu alasan lain lagi dia berhasil melakukan nya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat marah.

Ciuman itu diakhiri dengan gigitan kecil di bibir Naruto "Hmph... Ah! Ah! seperti biasa nya Na-Naru... Padahal kita masih dalam keadaan bersentuh tubuh namun kau terlihat seperti ini tidak terjadi apa-apa dan seakan-akan kau tidak tertarik sama sekali!"

"Okaa,-"

"Kushina! Sudah kubilang panggil aku dengan namaku!" Teriak Kushina lebih mempercepat pinggul nya.

"...Ku-Kushina...-Chan? te-tenanglah kita sedang berada di tempat makan"

Melihat Kushina mulai tenang. Membuat Usaha yang dilakukan Naruto sia-sia. Rencana nya dia ingin menenangkan goyangan pinggul Ibu tercinta nya ini dengan kekuatan fisik nya sendiri (Kedua tangan) "Na-namaku... Naru memanggil aku dengan Namaku" Tapi dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau hal itu membuat ibu nya kesenangan.

Sebuah ide melintas di pikiran Naruto "Oka,- ahem.. Kushina-chan kau belum makan kan?"

"Na-naru memanggil namaku lagi" gumam Kushina senang. Buah hati kecil mulai terlihat di tengah pupil mata Violet nya.

"anu... Kushina-chan?"

"Ah! kau benar Naruto-kun ku sayang aku belum makan sama sekali"

"Sudah kuduga, Kalau begitu duduk lah 'Walaupun kita dalam keadaan telanjang' disitu" Lirik Naruto di kursi depan berlawanan dengan nya. "Nggak mau" Respon yang begitu cepat membuat Naruto memandang Kushina lagi.

"eh, Kenapa? bukan kah Oka,- Ahem!.. Kushina-chan yang mengatur nya agar bisa makan disitu?"

"yah itu benar 'Naru memanggil namaku lagi!' dan aku menyesali nya. Lagipula tadi sudah kubilang kan?"

"hmm?"

"Penis sayang akan selalu menyatuh dengan Vaginaku"

"..."

"Oh oh oh! Aku ada ide! bagaimana dengan Naru-kun yang menyuapiku?"

Cukup lama Naruto terdiam, lalu kemudian mulai menggerakan tangan nya menyentuh garpu dan pisau. Potongan lembut dan hati-hati berhasil di lakukan nya saat melihat potongan daging itu sudah berada di dalam tusukan garpu, segera dia menarik tangan nya lalu menyuapi Wanita yang saat ini duduk berlawanan arah di atas pangkuan paha nya dimana barang junior nya telah di sekap dan di sandera dalam kenikmatan yang tidak wajar.

"Kyaa~~ Naru menyuapiku"

"..."

1 suapan, 2 suapan, dan berulang-ulang kali dia melakukan hal yang sama dalam diam.

"...Walaupun aku pergi ke sekolah?"

"Walaupun Naru pergi ke... se-sekolah!" sempat terdengar ada keraguan dalam perkataan itu dan tak lama kemudian bunyi dentuman besi terdengar yang tak lain lagi adalah alat yang dipegang Naruto, tadi.

"Naru, tak sopan menjatuhkan garpu seperti itu"

"Ah... maaf, tangan ku.. licin"

"Permintaan maaf diterima!"

"..."

"Oka,- Kushina-chan.."

"Hmm? ada apa sayang?"

"Ba-bagaimana.."

"hm?"

Mata Naruto yang sedari tadi tertutup dengan rambut nya terlihat kembali dan saat ini menatap Kushina memohon "Bagaimana jika kau memikirkan itu kembali Oka,- Kushina-chan?".

"Tumpahin di dalam" Respon Kushina cepat.

"Selain,-"

"Tidak ada"

"Yosh, Otw Kamar"

"Kyaa~~~ Naru-kun ku sayang, aku mencintaimu!"

 ***BLAM**

.

'dan pada saat klimaks nya yang ke-3 kali, Okaa-sama sempat lengah. Aku berhasil mencabut benda ku namun tak berhasil menahan hmm.. gelombang? yang akan keluar, dan saat aku ketahui seluruh tubuh Okaa-sama di penuhi dengan cairan yang bernamakan _Sperma_ itu. Dia terlihat ingin marah, tapi itu tak terjadi karena dia juga terlihat sangat kelelahan dan setelah itu tertidur. Hal ini bukan pertama kali nya terjadi yah walaupun hari itu berbeda. Okaa-sama selalu mengatakan ada hal yang ingin di tanyakan nya karena itu sangat penting, tapi dia selalu mengatakan _abis setelah ini_ '

"Hm? Naruto, ada apa? Kalau ada yang ingin dibicarakan, bicaralah. Akan ku bantu semampuku"

"..."

"Oh ayolah, kau sudah diam seperti itu sejak tadi"

"Sejujurnya, aku mengambil komik cabul milikmu"

"Yah aku sudah menduga nya tadi malam" urat perempatan terlihat di kening Shikamaru "Jangan bilang kalau sejak tadi kau diam, kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu Naruto".

"Jangan meremehkan pengakuan, kau kira seberapa bersalah dan menyesal dia melakukan hal itu sehingga pilihan terakhir nya adalah menyerahkan diri dan mengakui kesalahan nya karena tidak tahan akan perasaan tidak enak yang menghantuinya setiap hari. kau yang mengajariku hal itu kan Shikamaru-kun"

"Lalu. Dari mana nya mimik muka mu yang menunjukan seberapa bersalah dan menyesal sehingga pilihan terakhir mu meminta maaf karena tidak tahan akan perasaan yang menghantui mu setiap hari, ha?"

"Ini?"

"Dilihat dari mana juga itu sama dengan yang tadi Naruto, mah setidaknya kau sudah berusaha" setelah mengatakan itu Shikamaru kembali menghadap meja kerja nya dan kembali berketik.

"Belakangan ini kau sangat sibuk yah Shikamaru, se repot itu kah menjadi salah satu anggota osis?" Naruto memilih merebahkan tubuh nya kembali dan memandang atap apartment Shikamaru dengan tenang.

"Naruto... Kau Wakil Ketua nya"

"Eh!? Benarkah?"

"Kenapa kau malah kaget seperti itu!" respon Shikamaru tak jauh berbeda dengan yang di lakukan Naruto. Dia ikutan kaget saat mendengar suara bising decitan kasur nya di sertai seperti itu.

"Kau tidak seperti biasa nya, jangan bilang kau mempelajari hal lain lagi?" Shikamaru mengatakan begitu karena sering ia melihat kepribadian Naruto berganti-ganti dan esok nya dia kembali seperti biasa.

 _"Melawak seperti yang kemarin? ah maafkan aku, aku sudah tak tau bagaimana melakukan nya lagi"_

 _"Eh! Kenapa Naruto-kun? Kau sangat lucu waktu itu"_

 _"I-Ino-ku,- ahem Ino-chan, maaf. Walaupun kau mengatakan seperti itu aku tidak tau bagaimana melakukan nya lagi"_

 _"begitu yah, kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maaf kau harus menemaniku berbelanja sepulang sekolah nanti, ok!"_

 _"Eh, aku yang salah?"_

Terlihat memang seperti orang aneh tapi saat di tanyai alasan nya Naruto bilang dia hanya ingin meniru salah satu komedian yang ada di acara TV yang di tonton nya kemarin di karenakan menurutnya itu menarik. Jadi saat itu sudah tidak menarik, Naruto akan langsung melupakan nya begitu saja dan tak berniat mengingatnya kembali.

 _"Woah Hebat Naruto-san! Kau ternyata bisa berkelahi!" Seru Lee semangat melihat 4 preman yang tadi nya mengganggu perempuan berambut merah yang berseragam sama seperti dengan sekolah mereka tumbang._

 _"Hm? Kalian? Sedang apa disini?"_

 _"Kami kebetulan melihatmu masuk ke dalam gang ini. Karena sudah kelamaan kupikir ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi, dan lihat apa yang terjadi.. kau berhasil melakukan nya sendiri"_

 _"Kau benar Kiba apalagi mereka berjumlah 4 orang"_

 _"eh benarkah Chouji? 4 orang? Waw, itu sangat luar biasa Naruto. Jangan bilang pada waktu kita sedang ada masalah dengan sekolah lain, Kau sengaja tidak ikutan dan memilih mendukung kami dari kursi penonton karena kau menjaga sikap mu sebagai Anak kelas 1 pada senpai-senpai yang lain?" Kata Kiba berkaca-kaca "Aku tak menyangka masih ada orang sepertimu Naruto, berbeda dengan kita pada waktu itu ingin mendapat Hormat dan respon dari senpai-senpai yang lain sebagai_ _ **jangan macam-macam dengan kami walaupun kami anak kelas 1**_ _dengan mengikuti mereka berkelahi membela sekolah kita"._

 _"ah, bu-buk,-"_

 _"Kau luar biasa Naruto"_

 _"Eh, Kalian salah pa,-"_

 _"Uwah!" Pelukan tiba-tiba dapat di rasakan Naruto, saat perempuan itu tiba-tiba berlari dan langsung memeluk Naruto. Kepala perempuan itu terlihat sengaja memasuki dada Naruto seraya bergesek-gesek, lalu kemudian menatap nya dari bawah"Terima kasih karena menyelamatkan ku dari om om mesum itu. A-aku Sara ketua osis di sekolahmu, kalau ada kesulitan atau Sesuatu hal yang ingin dibicarakan kau bisa selalu menemui ku Uzumaki Naruto-kun. Dan sebagai rasa terima kasih, biarkan aku mentraktirmu makan di suatu tempat!"_

 _"Eh, tapi aku tidak membantu sama sek,-"_

 _"Ayo pergi!" Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapan nya dia segera di bawah lari perempuan bernama Sara itu, meninggalkan teman nya yang tak berkutik sama sekali._

 _"Di-dia ketua osis?"_

 _"Yah seperti yang kau dengar Kiba, dan selamat kau baru saja membuka aib kita"_

 _"..."_

 _"Kutunggu kalian di depan pintu ruang Osis besok pagi" dan setelah mengatakan itu Shikamaru berlalu pergi._

Shikamaru dkk berniat mengakui kesalahan mereka sebelum nama-nama yang sangat familiar di telinga mereka mulai terdengar. Namun pada akhir nya Ketua osis hanya menyibuki dirinya memberi makan Naruto dengan cemilan-cemilan dalam ruangan nya.

"Tidak kok, Aku benar-benar terkejut"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"hm-mh, Padahal aku hanya mangatakan tertarik dengan kursi Ketua Osis dan Sara-ku,- ahem maksudku Sara-chan langsung memberikanku gelar Wakil Ketua" Kata Naruto datar mengingat dirinya yang pada waktu itu meminta izin Ketua osis untuk duduk di kursi milik nya, dan itu sangat nyaman.

"Dan karena alasan _Wakil ketua osis? tapi aku kan baru Murid kelas 1 dan juga aku mungkin bakalan kesepian,_ nama yang sangat familiar di telingaku terdengar dicorong dan pada esoknya entah bagaimana, aku resmi menjadi salah satu anggota Osis" disela-sela berketik terlihat kembali urat perempatan di kening Shikamaru.

"Aku tak ingat mengatakan hal itu, tapi jika itu yang kau katakan ku rasa itu benar. Ah gawat sudah gelap, aku pergi dulu Shikamaru"

.

"Oh Ayolah Kyuubi-chan kau selalu mengatakan hal itu berulang kali... tapi saat kau merasakan nya sekali saja kau pasti akan ketagihan" rayu pria bergayakan rambut spiky dengan warna itam.

"itu benar Kyuubi-chan kami tak bohong"

"Kami janji akan pelan-pelan" sambung kedua teman di sebelah nya jujur.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tertarik" balas perempuan berambut merah acak-acakan dengan datar. Tubuh nya masih di baluti dengan pakaian tidur transparan memperlihatkan pakaian dalam nya berwarna ungu terang. "Kalian datang kesini mabuk lagi?".

"Tentu saja Kyuubi-chan! mana mungkin kami berani datang kesini tanpa mabuk"

"Ah begitu yah? Lagi pula kalian ini siapa sih?"

"Eh!? Kami,-"

"Berisik! Pergi dari sini, hama"

 ***Cklek** (Pintu Apartement Shikamaru)

 ***BRUK *BRUK *BRUK**

"hm? ada sesuatu yang jatuh?" gumam Naruto pelan mendekati penyanggah balkon dan melihatinya "Itu kan mereka yang kemarin" dan kemudian mendengar bunyi kepakan tangan.

"Hoamz.. dasar hama, tidur lagi ah.." Pada saat perempuan itu membalikan tubuh nya melewati arah kanan, tak sengaja pandangan mereka berdua saling bertemu.

"Apa kau yang.." kata Naruto sambil melirik object di bawah ".. melakukan nya?".

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Perempuan itu berjalan mendekati pintu apartment nya saat melihat Naruto mendekati nya.

"Aku hanya terkesan saja, dan ingin tau kenapa kau melakukan nya" Pertanyaan polos dan jujur dapat dirasakan perempuan itu waktu mendengar nya. Lama perempuan itu melihat sekujur tubuh Naruto, dimulai dari puncuk atas rambut sampai di kaki nya dengan teliti.

"Anu.."

"Mereka ingin memperkosaku, jadi aku menghajar dan membanting mereka ke bawah" seru nya datar.

"Memperkosamu? begitu ya. Kurasa menghajar mereka adalah hal yang wajar menurutku, tapi kenapa membanting mereka?"

"Agar mereka sadar akan perbuatan mereka"

"Bukankah mendorong mereka itu sudah cukup? dilihat dari atas sini gaya jatuh dengan massa seberat ukuran manusia itu sudah pasti seperti bantingan 4 kali lipat jika mereka hanya di dorong, namun kenapa harus repot-repot di banting ke bawah? itu bisa membuat salah satu dari organ tubuh atau pun tulang mereka bermasalah kan?"

"Itulah letak dari kesenangan nya, kau akan tau saat sekali mencoba nya. Dan juga untuk se-ukuran pria kau terlalu banyak bertanya, kalau kau ingin memperkosaku sekarang lakukan lah cepat padahal pintu nya sudah kubuka lebar" kata perempuan itu masih bernada kan datar di setiap perkataan nya.

"..."

"hm? kenapa? sudah kuizinkan apalagi yang kau tunggu,- hei tu-tunggu kau mau kemana!?" Sikap tenangnya hilang saat melihat pria itu melenggang pergi.

'masih ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyai, tapi hari keburu gelap' batin Naruto gelisah menghiraukan panggilan kasar perempuan di belakang pada nya berulang-ulang kali.

.

'Sudah kuduga' dengusan pelan di keluarkan Naruto setelah selesai melihat lingkungan sekitar nya. "Aku tersesat..." gumam nya datar namun hosh-hoshan akibat kelelahan.

"Dalam situasi ini aku tidak seharusnya panik" dirogoh ponsel nya di kantong celana dan melihat kalau itu tidak ada signal sama sekali.

"..."

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi..." Dia pun duduk di dekat pohon dan bersandar.

"EH!? Kau sudah mau nyerah!?" Teriakan seseorang sempat membuat Naruto kaget dengan refleks dia mencari asal nya.

Wanita yang sempat membuat Pria itu kaget berada di salah satu dekat pohon di hadapan nya. Pakaian sederhana seperti Celana panjang biru ketat beserta pakaian polos hitam yang di baluti dengan jeket kulit coklat itu terlihat kesal. Dia terlihat menghentak-hentakan kaki nya dengan kasar di setiap langkah Wanita itu mendekati pria yang notabene nya lagi duduk malas-malasan itu.

"Siapa?"

"Aku Mikoto. Uchiha Mikoto, sahabat ibumu Uzumaki Kushina"

"Uchiha? hmm.. namaku Uzumaki Naruto anak dari sahabatmu Uzumaki Kushina-Okaa-sama-chan"

Uluran tangan disambut Mikoto dengan senang hati saat Naruto berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri nya "Eh!? ini bukan waktu nya memperkenalkan diri!" geram Mikoto tapi masih memegang tangan Naruto.

"Ah Anda benar.." Naruto pun melepas genggaman tangan nya "..Kalau begitu, apa yang anda lakukan di tempat ini Uchiha-sama?" Tanya nya dengan polos dan datar.

"..."

"hm?"

Wajah Wanita itu terlihat membiru dan dengan malu-malu "a-aku.. mengikuti mu dari sepulang sekolah" mengakui perbuatan nya.

"Mengikutiku?"

.

 _ **Mikoto Pov**_

 _"Akhirnya selesai juga" ucapku dengan bangga melihat ruangan keluarga kilau nan bersih. "Makanan sudah di buat dan di taruh di kulkas, tinggal di panaskan. Ibu ada urusan, mau keluar sebentar dan mungkin akan pulang malam" Gumam ku pelan lalu menempelkan catatan kecil yang ku tulis itu di kulkas._

 _"Sudah lama aku tak memakai pakaian ini.. kuharap masih bisa" masih dengan memakai towel handuk sehabis mandi, ku genggam 2 pakaian yang sering kugunakan sejak di perguruan tinggi itu dengan mata penuh harap._

 _Dan pada akhirnya aku bisa memakai nya._

 _"Naruto.. Uzumaki Naruto, kalau tak salah ingat rambut nya warna kuning seperti Minato dan memiliki garis luka di sepasang pipih nya... hmm" Ingat ku lagi kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas ku melihat-lihat anak-anak sekolahan yang berambut pirang pulang melewati gerbang itu satu persatu._

 _'A-aku tak bisa menemukan nya!' jeritku panik dari balik tiang listrik tepi jalan. Sudah setengah jam lebih ku berdiri disini, dan menit demi menit anak-anak sekolahan itu mulai sepi._

 _"Yo, Naruto!"_

 _'Hm!?' Lihatku mendengar Pemuda berambut coklat bertaring itu meneriaki nama Naruto di dekat pagar. "Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan hari ini" Teriak nya ke dalam._

 _"eh Lagi? Bukannya kemarin dan kemarin kita melakukan hal yang sama?" Seru seseorang di dalam yang sudah pasti kuduga itu Naruto._

 _"Besok dan besok nya lagi! Kita harus menikmati masa-masa SMA kita Naruto!" Seru pemuda itu lagi, walaupun dia bertampang bodoh namun dia ada benar nya juga._

 _"Hm, Begitu yah. Setiap hari kita harus melakukan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu yah"_

 _"Hei! Jangan mengatakan hal itu merepotkan!"_

 _"Tidak Naruto..." kata pemuda berkuncir di sebelah kiri pemuda bertaring itu sejak tadi "Tidak selalu begitu, Lagipula aku ada tugas yang harus di serahkan esok. Jadi aku Skip hari ini" sambung nya kemudian menutupi arah pandangan ku ke dalam._

 _Mereka terdiam cukup lama sebelum "Ka-kalau di ingat-ingat aku ada latihan bersama Gai-sensei hari ini!"_

 _Eh?_

 _"A-aku kehabisan stock makanan di kamar"_

 _Eh!?_

 _"Be-begitu ya! ah! kurasa aku mengingat sesuatu! aku harus memberi makan pada Akamaru"_

 _EH!?_

 _'Kenapa orang yang tadi memberi saran malah ada kesibukan sendiri!?' dan setelah itu mereka saling berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. 'Ah itu dia!?' jeritku dalam hati saat melihat pemuda yang sejak lama di tunggu itu mulai nongol._

 _Pemuda pirang itu berpakaian seragam sekolah dengan blazer abu-abu menutupi kameja putih beserta dasi merah dengan rapi layak nya kebanyakan murid normal. Berbeda dengan sekumpulan teman nya yang tadi._

 _'Berbeda dengan image yang kubayangkan' kupikir dia akan terlihat seperti preman atau sok berkuasa begitu, soal nya ini Kushina loh! anak Red-Ice Habenero! Anak yang berhasil menaklukan ibu nya sendiri sampai lupa diri dengan status dan umur nya!. 'Tidak! Tidak!, tenang Mikoto. Jangan tertipu dengan penampilan luar!'._

 _._

 _Pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang kuikuti sejak di sekolah tadi saat ini sedang "Uwah!? Bola kesayangan ku" menyusuri taman pusat kota dan "Nii-chan! bantu kami mengambilnya! Kami mohon!" diseret sekumpulan anak kecil mengambil sebuah bola yang berada di atas pohon._

 _"Pohon ini cukup tinggi, kenapa bisa sampai di atas sana?"_

 _"a-aku menendangnya, maafkan aku Ryo-chan karena aku bola kesayangan mu..."_

 _"S-su-sudah-sudah lupakan dulu itu Kamine, saat ini kita harus bekerja sama mengambil bola itu, kan Ryo-chan?" seru salah satu teman nya di samping anak kecil yang sepertinya mau nangis._

 _"hm-mm"_

 _"nah begitu dong, lagipula ada Kakak pirang itu yang akan membantu kita pasti kita bi,-"_

 _"Itu tidak mungkin"_

 _Eh?_

 _"Dilihat dari mana juga aku tak bisa mencapai nya walaupun aku melompat dengan sekuat tenaga, dan dilihat dari situasi pohon yang di penuhi dengan batu-batuan tampak nya kalian sudah berusaha sendiri dan gagal."_

 _Eh!?_

 _"Keberadaan ku disini tidak lain, adalah tidak berguna"_

 _'Cih kuso! Anak ini beneran Anak nya Kushina!' Jeritku meramas kuat koran bekas yang kudapatkan dari tempat sampah kering yang beberapa detik yang lalu di buang seorang pria disebelah kursi taman yang kududuki. 'Lihat situasinya dong Pirang bodoh. Padahal anak kecil yang bijak tadi baru saja meredakan suasana pertemanan mereka dan lu malah kecewain mereka'._

 _"Ta-tapi Kakak bisa melakukan sesuatu bu-bukan?" ujar anak bijak itu memohon. Tentu saja dia dapat melakukan sesuatu, 'Seperti memanjat pohon itu'._

 _"Sudah kubilang keberadaanku disi,- hmm" Pandangan anak bijak yang tadi itu terlihat berkilauan seakan-akan membantu Pirang bodoh menemukan jawaban nya. 'Begitu ya, anak itu ternyata cukup pandai juga. Dia tak bisa memberi tau pada Naruto secara langsung kalau pirang bodoh itu bisa melakukan nya dengan cara memanjat karena saat ini ketiga teman nya yang lain sedang melihat Naruto seperti pahlawan Mereka. hmm Lumayan juga kau bocah' kekeh ku dari balik Koran._

 _"hmm ku-Kurasa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu"_

 _'Di-dia belum mendapatkan jawaban nya!? kembali tatap mata bocah itu NARUTO! Lihat! bahkan dari jauh sini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas bayangan memanjat seseorang di balik mata anak yang memohon itu!' teriakku menjadi melihat_ _ **dia**_ _menatap pohon itu dengan intens dan pose memikir._

 _"hmm... panjat" gumamnya pelan namun dapat kudengar._

 _'Ah dia menemukannya sendiri' batinku senang dan berbinar-binar._

 _"Jadi, maukah Anda membantu kami mengambil bola di atas pohon itu?"_

 _Kuturunkan bekas Koran saat mendengar Suara yang menurutku cukup dekat dengan tempatku berada. Sekumpulan Anak plus Objek pirang yang sejak tadi ku buntuti kini berada di hadapanku._

 _"Nee, Tante maukah kau membantu kami?"_

 _'Gyaaa!?' kejut ku bukan main._

 _"Tante? ada apa?" Tanya anak bijak tadi yang tampak nya heran karena aku sedikit melompat saking terkejut nya._

 _'Si-sial aku lengah! Se-sejak kapan dia disini!?' kulihat Pemuda pirang itu berada di sudut akhir dari barisan ke empat anak itu._

 _'ke-ketahuan kah!?' Batinku panik._

 _"A-ah ti-tidak apa-apa kok, nak. bi-bisa ulangi lagi apa kata kalian?" ucap ku berusaha setenang mungkin._

 _"Anak-anak ini ingin mengambil bola mereka tapi dilihat dari situasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan, membuat itu terlihat mustahil. Jadi apakah Nyonya bisa membantu mereka?" Jelas Naruto walaupun itu tak perlu karena aku sudah tau. Ucapan nya sedikit membuatku blushing._

 _'N-n-nyonya!? ba-baru kali ini aku mendengar nya dari berondong'_

 _"a-a-ak,- Ahem Ja-jadi kenapa bukan kau yang melakukan nya? Apa yang terjadi dengan tadi?" tanyaku malu-malu._

 _"Aku? dengan tadi?" Ah! sial aku kelepasan._

 _"Ma-maksudku, suara kalian cukup keras sampai terdengar sampai disini. Ja-jadi.."_

 _"Ah begitu yah, Maaf atas ketidak sopanan kami merusak suasana anda tadi" segera dia membungkukkan badan nya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Ku-kumohon berdiri tegak Naru,-" upss! Dengan refleks kedua tanganku segera membengkap mulut ku dengan kasar._

 _'Ah! dia akan mengetahui nya! dia akan mengetahui nya! Bagaimana ini! aku bakalan di aduin ke polisi! atau kalau dia benar-benar 100% seperti Kushina... Dia bakalan membantingku! tanpa memandangi gender!" jeritku bukan main saat Naruto memandangiku dengan lengkat._

 _'Mati aku! Mati aku!' Bibir-bibir sexy itu terlihat bergerak dan "Lalu apa jawaban Nyonya?" Uwahh! 'Di-dia belum menyadari nya!'._

 _"K-k-k-k-kau be-belum me-mengatakan a-apa yang te-terjadi dengan ta-tadi!" kata ku cepat walau terbata-bata. Dan bersyukur hanya 1 yang memandang ku dengan curiga. Anak bijak yang tadi._

 _"Ah yang tadi... baiklah kalian, jelaskan situasi yang tadi dengan cepat"_

 _"Aku tak tau panjat pohon, Sir!" Ucap anak pelaku bola itu di pohon dengan serentak tak lupa dengan hormat di keningnya. Lupa nama nya._

 _"A-aku sama sekali tidak tau juga, Sir!" Keadaan nya sama seperti yang satu tadi._

 _"eh aku? a-aku juga tak tau karena takut tinggi, S-sir?" dan sudah kuduga hanya Anak bijak ini yang normal. Dia terlihat ragu-ragu memberi hormat dan terkejut akan teman nya dari barisan awal bertingkah seperti._

 _"Hm-hm dasar kalian ini tak berguna, Kalau aku sih tau tapi aku tak tau bagaimana turun nya dan karena itu kedua orang tua ku selalu marah padaku, Sir!" Apa-apaan dengan anak ini, seharusnya dia menangis dan pulang saja._

 _Semua kejadian tak terduga dan sangat aneh ini membuatku merasakan seperti dulu lagi, dulu saat aku dengan Kushina. "Lalu. Kau, kenapa bukan kau? Bukankah kau mempunyai badan 'ah sial! sekilas foto kemarin teringat' se-sex,- ma-maksudku tubuh badan yang sesuai standar" ucapku yang sudah pasti merah padam. 'Si-sial! kuharap anak-anak itu tidak mendengar kata sex yang belum utuh kuucapkan tadi...' perasaan lega ku rasaki saat kutatap anak itu satu per-satu dan 'Anjir nih anak bijak memang mantap banget' melihat 1 anak yang merah padam. Anak itu benar-benar memiliki tingkat level yang berbeda dan mungkin bisa mengalahkan Kushina No.2 ini soal kedewasaan._

 _"Ah soal itu, aku juga tak tau... sedikit pun... tidak tau sama sekali" jawabnya dengan tampang datar dan polos._

 _'Aku sudah tak tau mau bilang apa lagi...' kutatap dia dengan pandangan menyedihkan. Dan sudah kuduga, dia menyadarinya tapi tak tau arti nya. 'dia terlalu menggemeskan kalau cuma ingin dikesalin'._

 _"Jadi apa jawaba,-!? Ah! hei, tunggu Nyonya kenapa kau menarikku? kau mau membawaku kemana?"_

 _"Kalian meminta bantuanku kan? aku tau naik tapi tak tau cara turun, jadi pastikan kau menangkapku dengan tepat!"_

 _._

"Ah! Aku ingat! kau kan nyonya yang di taman tadi... kan?" sama seperti biasa datar dan polos. Walaupun nada bicaranya berbeda-beda, dan sama sekali tak pas.

"Lama juga kau menyadari nya Naruto-kun, apakah kehadiranku pada waktu itu hanya menjadi Perempuan A atau B Atau sesuatu seperti kebanyakan mob yang kau lihat?" kekeh ku sambil menyalinkan kedua tanganku di perut.

"Hm..." dengan pose yang terlalu mencolok itu, dia terlihat berpikir "tidak juga. Selain temanku sendiri, sepertinya aku akan sedikit mengingat orang-orang yang menurutku cukup menarik atau unik... atau aneh".

"Jadi... biasa nya jika tidak memenuhi kriteria seperti itu, kau akan benar-benar melupakan nya yah" Gelengan pelan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Begitu yah, kalau begitu... aku termasuk di kriteria yang menarik? unik? atau... Aneh? Nah, Naruto-kun"

"Kurasa kau memenuhi 3 kriteria itu Uchiha-sama"

 ***Kriet** (Urat perempatan)

"Eh, benarkah? Lalu kenapa bisa aku lulus ketiga-tiga nya Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" Cih kuso, walaupun aku tau dia tak akan menyadari ataupun tak peduli aku terlihat marah, tetap saja itu masih bisa membuatku kesal. 'Aku sering mendengar Kushina selalu mengatakan itu pada orang selain aku, tapi aku tak tau bisa sesakit ini. Maafkan aku teman-teman saat menghalangi kalian yang ingin mengerjai Kushina dengan alasan dia mengatakan hal itu' batinku menangis.

"Aku tak tau, karena Uchiha-sama mengatakan mengikutiku sejak awal dari sekolah, aku tak bisa menjelaskan nya secara rinci dan singkat. Tapi itulah yang kurasakan saat ini" masih dengan tampang datar dia menjelaskan nya.

Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan membuang nya. Yah, kurasa aku sudah bertingkah berlebihan. "Sebenarnya... sejak kau pergi ke apartment temanmu aku sudah dari tadi menunggu Naruto-kun di pemberhentian kereta terakhir. Untuk berbicara tentang sesuatu, tapi saat melihat mu dari jauh yang tampak sangat panik 'tentu saja dengan tampang datar dan menggemaskan' aku malah mengikutimu dan tak tau nya sudah berada di Hutan. Kukira ada sesuatu hal yang Naruto-kun ingin lakukan di hutan... tapi ternyata.."

"Ah, ma-maaf karena aku Uchiha-sama juga i-ikutan tersesat!"

...

...

'Ba-barusan dia tidak bertampang datar! dia terlihat benar-benar meminta maaf! i-itu sangat menggemaskan' kuingat-ingat lagi ekpresi yang di buatnya sebelum membungkuk kan badan nya.

"ha-sama? Uchiha-sama?"

"Eh! ah maaf.." Ah dia kembali datar "...apa lagi tadi?" tanyaku ikutan datar.

"Aku payah dalam mengingat wilayah baru yang ku datangi, dan entah kenapa aku selalu tersesat pada malam hari"

"Selalu?"

"Ya, selalu"

"eh!? jadi bukan cuma hari ini?" kaget ku bukan main. "Lalu ba-bagaimana kau pulang? ah tunggu, dilihat dari kau yang tadi ingin beristirahat tadi... jangan bilang kau berencana tidur di tempat dingin dan mungkin berbahaya ini!?" Sudah pasti aku panik, sebagai seorang perempuan yang telah berumur paruh baya dan mempunyai kedua anak ini sudah pasti aku panik!. Membayangkan Itachi atau Sasuke berada di situasi Naruto saat ini sudah pasti itu tak bisa membuatku tidur 3 hari 3 malam. Dan dilihat dari rasa cinta yang berlebihan.. Terlalu berlebihan! Kushina pasti lebih buruk dari ku!.

"Tenang Uchiha-sama. Kau tak perlu panik seperti itu. Memang benar aku ingin beristirahat tadi karena aku sedikit kelelahan. Tapi aku tak pernah memikirkan untuk bermalam di tempat terbuka ini... Kenapa?" ah dia balik menanyaiku.

"Ja-jadi Naruto-kun tak berniat bermalam di tempat ini ya? Terus? Bagaimana Naruto-kun pulang?" dia terlihat tampak _down_ sedikit 'walaupun tak begitu terlihat dengan jelas' saat tak mendapati respon yang diinginkan nya.

"Okaa-sama,-"

"Eh!? Kushina? Kenapa dengan ibumu" Pekik ku.

"..."

"a-ada apa?"

"Uchiha-sama tampak nya sangat tertarik atau semacam seperti itu pada Okaa-sama" Sangat berbeda. Naruto terlihat sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Dia bukan ingin marah atau sedih atau apapun itu. Dia... Terlihat ingin menyeringai namun entah kenapa tak bisa.

"Ah tunggu, hm.. begitu ya, jadi begitu ya..." gumam nya dalam pose memikir. Entah kenapa dia terlihat sangat sangat berbeda dengan sebelum nya.

"a-a-apa?" tentu saja suasana ini membuatku takut.

"Ah, Tidak apa-apa... maaf sempat Aneh tadi. Jadi begini.." Dia terlihat kembali seperti biasa, namun entah kenapa perasaanku ini tetap saja tidak enak. Ku lihat dia merogoh sesuatu di saku celana nya.

"Okaa-sama menempelkan sesuatu seperti chip kecil di Ponsel genggamku... hmm kalau tak salah itu biasa di namakan.."

"Penyedap!" Pekikku tiba-tiba.

"Ah benar penye,-"

"Biar kulihat" segera ku ambil benda yang ditujukan itu padaku lalu membuka penutup belakang. 'Benar... ini penyadap. Kushina-chan memang ibu yang sangat baik... dan menakutkan'.

"Ini tindakan kriminal, yah walaupun kalian adalah Keluarga ibu dan anak ini tetap tindak Kriminal"

"kumohon jangan salah paham dulu Uchiha-sama, sebelum awal mula chip diletakan disitu. Okaa-sama menanyakan nya dulu padaku 'dengan paksa dan dipenuhi Cinta' dan tentu saja aku menerima nya dengan senang hati. Lagipula sebelum aku tau kebiasaan tersesat ku ini ada, firasat ke ibu-an Okaa-sama sangat lah tinggi. Aku beruntung memiliki Okaa-sama sebagai ibu ku" Katanya dengan sangat jujur.

'Sangat beruntung? Tapi dilihat Kushina yang selalu galau dan tak biasa itu, dia sering mengatakan tak tertarik sama sekali dengan dia bukan? atau Kushina lah yang terlalu berlebihan' pikiran campur aduk dapatku rasakan dalam benak, dan Lagi! Naruto-kun lagi-lagi menatapku seperti tadi.

'Ini terlalu menakutkan, apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan Naruto-kun saat memandangku sperti tadi' kaki kiri ku mulai melangkah mundur dan Naruto-kun menyadari itu.

"Ah! Uchiha-sama ada apa?" Sudah kuduga dia ini orang jahat! Dia tiba-tiba mengganti tatapan nya menjadi seperti biasa!.

Tapi Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa dia mengetahui kalau saat aku menjatuhkan tubuhku dari pohon tadi aku sempat memukulnya karena malu bokongku mendarat di wajah nya? Tidak! karena sewaktu aku lari dan besembunyi di semak-semak, aku menunggunya dia bangun dan dia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun setelah dia pingsan.

(Note: Sekumpulan Anak itu sudah pergi semenjak bola itu dapat. Tentu saja setelah mengucap terima kasih pada Naruto dan Mikoto, yah walaupun dia masih berada di atas pohon)

Ya! Itu tidak mungkin! dia sama sekali tidak mengingat nya, lalu kenapa? Bukankah dia orang yang sangat baik! Bahkan dia menolong kucing yang lagi tiduran di jalan 'Walaupun jalanan itu sepi' dan juga segerombalan pemuda yang ingin mencuri dari seorang nenek lalu pada akhirnya mereka menangis tersedu-seduh dan meminta maaf pada si nenek dan berterima kasih pada Naruto karena telah menceramahi nya. Tidak! Bahkan sebelum segerombolan pencuri itu bertobat, mereka ketakutan pada Naruto dan memanggil dia dengan sebutan _Kami_ _(dewa)_ karena berhasil membuat senior-senior sebelum mereka bertobat dan malahan jadi sukses... Eh! Tunggu dulu.. Sukses? bukankah itu baik? Lagipula setelah di ingat-ingat kembali nenek itu seperti sedang di penuhi dengan make-up... apa segerombolan itu sengaja?.

Eh!? I-Ini membuatku bingung! Jadi aku sudah ketahuan dari awal oleh si Naruto ini? sampai-sampai membuatku percaya kalau dia ini orang baik!? dan menyeretku sampai ke hutan! ya walaupun di ponsel itu benar-benar penyadap! Cih Kuso! Aku lupa anak ini hasil keturunan si No.1 (Kushina) dan No.7 (Minato) ranking universitas Internasional!

Jadi ini semua Akting yang di buat Naruto!?

'Aku harus lari! Harus! Kalau tidak aku pasti diapa-apain di tempat sepi dan tak berhuni ini!' batinku menjerit.

"Okaa-sama akan datang jika tak mendengar kabar dariku setelah lewat jam 9" Katanya sambil duduk kembali.

"Hm? ada apa Uchiha-sama? bukannya kau tertarik mendengar tentang Okaa-sama? Sejujurnya aku baru mendengar Okaa-sama mempunyai seorang sahabat jadi..." tanya nya dengan tampang seperti biasa dan seraya menepuk-nepuki tanah di samping nya.

Itu kode, Sudah pasti itu kode untuk duduk di dekat nya. Aku ingin mendengar cerita lebih detail dari pihak si Anak, apa itu berbeda dengan Kushina atau tidak. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak berbahaya. 'untuk saat ini kurasa aku harus mengaktifkannya dalam mode siaga' ku masukan tangan ku ke dalam saku jaket kulit.

.

"Okaa-sama yang kuketahui sejak aku lulus SD, dia sangat baik dan sangat menyangiku. Apapun yang ku inginkan pasti selalu di kabulkan...ya...Apapun itu" sedari tadi aku lagi tak sedang memandang nya. Berada di samping nya sambil mengingat tampang tadi yang di berikan nya padaku itu sudah sangat membuatku gemetaran dan ketakutan. Namun saat mendengar perkataan yang tetap saja masih datar itu membuatku melihat nya.

Ah, dia terlihat keren dengan sekumpulan helaian rambut menutupi kedua mata nya dengan kepala yang mendongkak ke atas seperti ingin melihat Bulan itu secara tak langsung.

"Okaa-sama selalu dan selalu menemaniku setiap detik, menit, atau pun jam dan bahkan berhari-hari di sampingku. Hanya aku yang kau butuhkan Naruto-kun, Dan Hanya kau yang aku butuhkan... Itu yang selalu dikatakan nya saat melihatku berusaha berteman dengan seorang perempuan di saat aku menduduki SMP" ...

"Dan tak lama itu aku di pindahkan ke sekolah lain, lalu banyak hal yang terjadi... Ah maaf, aku tak bisa menceritakan nya dengan rinci tapi yang pasti nama margaku sudah berganti tanpa sepengetahuan ku sejak SMA" ...

"Aku selalu berpikir semenjak saat itu... Apa Okaa-sama terobsesi padaku? terobsesi pada apa? Kenapa aku? Aku hanyalah seseorang yang mereka anggap datar, polos, dingin, cuek, dan tak peka dengan situasi. Tapi aku tidaklah bodoh... aku tau pandangan apa yang mereka lihat padaku, tapi hanya saja aku tak tau kenapa mereka berpikir seperti itu dan kenapa bisa aku selalu melakukan hal itu tanpa berniat berubah" ...

"Aku tidak lain hanyalah Robot. Mempelajari namun tak ingin mengerti, Mengamati namun tak ingin terlibat, Menginginkan namun tak bisa karena mustahil. Apa yang menarik dari Uzumaki Naruto? hal itulah yang terus dan terus terngiang di kepala datar ini" ...

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

 **End Mikoto Pov**

"Kau benar Naruto-kun..." Peluk Mikoto tiba-tiba dengan hangat. "Kau mungkin berpikir kau tidak menarik atau sama sekali tidak special... tapi itu hanya di mata dan pikiran mu saja kan? kau adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan akan tetap menjadi Uzumaki Naruto. Seberapa keras usaha untuk mengubahmu menjadi yang lain kau tetap menjadi seorang Uzumaki Naruto"

"Dan terus apa salah nya menjadi seorang Uzumaki Naruto? ya, kurasa ada pihak yang lain yang mungkin akan tidak menyukai mu tapi orang yang menyukaimu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Karena kau di mata mereka, bagaikan berlian yang tidak akan tergantikan. Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan. Jadi jangan sedih 'walaupun tak terlihat sama sekali', ya?" Kening yang tadi nya sengaja di tempelkan Mikoto kini mulai menjauh dan menatap Naruto.

'Ah, dia menyeringai.' walaupun terlihat sangat kaku 'begitu ya... jadi alasan kenapa dia tak menyeringai tadi karena dia sangat kesusahan membuat mimik itu? hm.. kurasa seperti itu... Walaupun tadi terlihat menyeramkan namun kalau di perhatikan baik-baik itu cukup tampan juga' batin Mikoto lalu mendengus pelan.

"Aku belum mengatakan apa alasanku menunggu Naruto-kun di stasiun kereta bukan? Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf, karena sudah membuntuti dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada mudan pada akhirnya tadi aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu kembali..." segera Mikoto bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto.

"Jadi sebagai permintaan maaf... aku akan menunjukan jalan keluar Hutan ini dan ingin mengajakmu makan di hotel. Lagipula ini baru jam setengah 7, Kushina akan mencarimu sekitaran jam 9 kan? Kurasa tidak apa, ayo" setelah mengatakan itu, dengan genggaman Mikoto ia menuntun Naruto berjalan.

"..." Tampang wajah Naruto datar memandang Mikoto dari belakang dengan benak yang dipenuhi keheranan disertai kebingungan.

'Jadi begitu ya, Shikamaru mengatakan kalau ada orang yang mencurigakan memandang kita di luar pagar sekolah dan menyarankan agar kita tidak beraktifitas bersama dulu sejenak. Tapi Shikamaru menjelaskannya pada ku tadi, kalau dia hanya menipu Kiba dan lainnya... jadi itu beneran ya? dan sempat berpikiran buruk padaku?'

'...'

'Apa aku ketahuan?... terserahlah.. yang pasti rencanaku saat ini... berhasil' batin Naruto menyeringai.

'Tapi... kenapa harus makan di hotel?'

'...' Naruto melihat genggaman tangan Mikoto.

'Entahlah' dan menyeringai lagi.

 **TO BE CONT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake**

 ***Drtttt *Drttt**

"Yo, ada apa Kiba?'

"Yo Shikamaru, apa Naruto berada disitu?"

"Dia barusan pergi setengah jam yang lalu... Kenapa?"

"ah.. tidak, hanya saja aku tak bisa menghubungi nya"

'dia pasti tersesat... lagi'

"kalau begitu aku tutup ya.."

"Tunggu..."

"Ada apa?"

"Emang apa yang kau perlukan pada Naruto, Kiba?"

"Tidak begitu penting... hanya ingin berbicara tentang kaset film yang ku pinjamkan pada nya. Dan berniat dikembalikan"

"oh begitu..."

"Kalau begitu sudah ya,-"

"Tunggu!"

"ada apa lagi?"

"Cerita nya tentang apa?"

"Eh! Kau tertarik ya? akan ku pinjamkan padamu nanti jika sudah ku nonton"

'Nih kampret bahkan belum menonton nya dah main-main serahin ke orang lain saja!'

"Ceritain saja synopsis yang kau baca!"

"Segitu ingin nya kah? Baiklah... kalau kau memaksa"

"Sudah cepat katakan"

"Kalau tak salah ingat lagi, itu tentang mencari pelaku pembunuhan diantara 3 organisasi criminal. Kalau tak salah Onee-chan pernah sup-iler (spoiler) padaku kalau, yang menarik dari antara semua pemeran film itu adalah si Psycopat... semacam seperti itu, sudah ya. Dah"

 ***Tut**

"..."

 **END Omake.**

* * *

 **ALERT! NEED HELP!**

 **Jadi begini, file word gue kehilangan text nya! dan gue sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat galau di buat nya! cerita nya begini, gue lagi bikin fict kan... terus tiap 30 detik gue pencet save terus. Itu dilakukan dikarenakan gue gak pake MS Word(Malas downlod, jaringan kampret), gue pake nya Word Pad dan saat dah mencapai words sekitaran 7k gue break.. kelelahan. Lah gue pencet save lagi... dan gue sleep-in laptop nya terus saat gue bangun Laptop dah mati total (sudah biasa) jadi kupikir tadi siang mati lampu (Battere Laptop dah rusak) dan gue tidur lagi (Gue bangun nya sore) ... saat dah malam gue bangun, gue makan lalu mandi! ah kampret itu gak penting. Yah intinya Text gue ilang hanya Text nya saja HILANG dan yang tersisa di dalam nya hanya berupa kumpulan spasi taik!. Kalau ada yang serupa dan tau cara memperbaiki nya kumohon beri tau Please! soalnya itu cerita Ch.2 Code Collar : Kitsune dan gue sangat suka hasil karya ku yang itu, kalau mau bilang itu pengganti Suffer With Me! namun ceritanya sangat berbeda. Menurut gue suffer with me lebih bagus, dan gue puas dengan hanya memikirkan sampai cerita itu end dan cukup kecewa tidak bisa membagikan cerita nya pada kalian agan-agan. Jadi kumohon jangan membuatku men-drop Code Collar : Kitsune T-T... Kumohon yang tau... Tell me or Teach me.**

 **Sejujurnya setiap 1 atau 2 minggu sudah ada update-an chapter baru, tapi semenjak ada kesibukan, bukan, maksudku Masalah! yang cukup serius! membuatku berhenti sejenak dalam meneruskan fanfic, itu cukup lama dan pada saat masalah itu selesai. Jiwa gamer ku memuncak #PLAK dan God Eat*r 2 rage burst lah yang menjadi pelampiasan nya. dan setiap misi harus diselesaikan mengingat itu akan menjadi penghinaan bagiku sebagai penyuka game jika mengabaikan ataupun tidak mencoba seluruh bagian yang ada di dalam game. Intinya game itu baguslah bagiku. Sekian Curhatan ku pada kalian, seluruh kritikan dan saran kalian akan ku ingat dan ku pelajari... jika ada. Papoi Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salah upload file... ternyata ada yang sudah lebih panjang dan kata" yang di remake dari file sebelumnya... btw chapter ini baru separuh penjangnya... nanti di lanjutin kalo outland dah complete...**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Pure Evil**

Kamar yang bernuansa kan merah beserta hitam terlihat sangat berantakan. Benda atau barang yang berupa kaca, keramik, dan bahkan laci meja telah berserakan di bawah lantai yang tertutupi dengan karpet merah tua. Apartment megah yang cukup berisikan dapur, ruang tamu, dan kamar mandi dengan tataan elit dari arsitektur yang bekerjasama dengan pemilik Gedung itu tentunya sangat memuaskan. Namun walaupun luas itu hanya mempunyai 1 kamar.

Ruang dari kamar itu cukup besar. Bahkan tempat tidurnya juga dan itu sempat membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya sendiri sejak pertama kali dia dijemput dan dibawah kesini.

'Kenapa hanya sebuah kamar?'

Itulah pertanyaan yang terbesit di benaknya setelah merapikan pakaian ke dalam lemari.

Setelah sehari berlalu Naruto masih belum paham walaupun semalam ia tidur bersama dengan ibunya. Pikirannya saat itu adalah tidak peduli dan menganggap itu normal di lakukan karena kerinduan ibunya yang tidak bertemu dengan dia selama 3 tahun. Naruto pun menghiraukan ibunya yang memeluk dia bak seperti bantal peluk sepanjang malam.

Dan pada Esoknya lagi jawaban akan pertanyaan Naruto terjawab dengan hasil dari dugaannya sendiri. Ibu-nya A.K.A Kushina sengaja memilih Apartment yang hanya terdapat 1 kamar itu dan dia masih saja tidak memperdulikan-nya.

Dia.

Si Naruto hanya merasa puas saja akan jawaban dari hasil dugaan sendiri.

Tapi itu berubah semenjak dia sekolah dan di pertemukan dengan berbagai macam orang serta kejadian-kejadian yang menuntun-nya mendapat jawaban dan hasil akan tujuan semenjak dia bertemu dengan Shikamaru.

Ruang kamar itu masih terlihat sangat berantakan walaupun penjelasan di atas telah memakan selama 6 menit. Erangan seseorang di balik selimut yang menutupi seluruh permukaan tempat tidur mulai menapaki diri setelah sebagian kepalanya di keluarkan.

"Enghh"

Mata saphire-nya perlahan terbuka lalu melihat jam dinding yang berhadapan dengan tempat tidur.

Berkali-kali Pemuda pirang itu mengejapkan mata-nya sebelum menggumamkan

"Waktunya bersiap-siap"

Dia segera bangkit berdiri. Menuruni tempat tidur. Dan mulai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Itulah perintah dari otak-nya sebelum terhenti oleh perintah fisik-nya. Sesaat dia bangkit berdiri ia melihat 2 tubuh seorang perempuan memeluk pinggang-nya dari samping kiri dan kanan.

Pemuda pirang yang ber-identitaskan Naruto itu sedikit menganga akan pemandangan itu, ia kemudian terbaring kembali karena tak mampu/siap menahan massa tubuh yang telah menjadi 2x lipat.

Lama Mata-nya menatap lurus ke arah atap ruang kamar berniat mengumpulkan setengah jiwanya yang diduga masih berada di dalam mimpi. Kepala yang sedikit pening membuatnya kembali mengerang pelan seraya memegang-nya. Hal aneh pun terasa di tangan kanan-nya saat sesuatu yang terbelit di sebagian kepala-nya dirasakan

"...Perban?" gumam-nya sendiri.

Kembali ia menatap 2 object di bawah-nya sebentar lalu kemudian mengeraya serta bersandar di atas kasur. Dilihat pucuk kepala wanita berambut biru tua yang pasti dia tau siapa orang itu

"ke-kenapa?! Kenapa bisa ada nyonya Uchiha disini!?" tanya pemuda itu keheranan lalu berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam namun hanya mendapati kepala-nya sakit kembali.

Merasa itu percuma Naruto berniat bertanya sendiri ke orang-nya.

"Okaa,- Kushina-chan bangun"

Tangan kanan yang paling dekat dengan wanita itu mulai mengguncang pelan setelah menyentuh pundak Kushina.

Bukan-nya bangun. Kushina malah merespon Naruto dengan erangan pelan dan memeluknya lebih erat.

Lagi merasa itu percuma. Naruto menghiraukan Kushina dan kemudian mengguncang pundak Mikoto. Respon sama juga di keluarkan Mikoto membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan.

Sudah 4 menit Naruto berusaha membangunkan mereka namun kedua monster ini,- ahem maksudku kedua Wanita yang sedang bertelanjang bulat ini masih saja menempel di tubuh Naruto yang juga berkeadaan sama seperti mereka.

Menarik nafas panjang Naruto kemudian berkutat dengan object benda yang tertempel di dinding. Tiap bunyi yang di keluarkan dari benda itu membuatnya berkeringat. Persetan dengan membangunkan mereka untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi semalam. Saat ini dia sudah mau terlambat. Lagipula dia sudah sedikit mengingat apa yang terjadi sesaat dia menatap benda yang di kenali sebagai jam itu.

Berniat mencoba sekali lagi Naruto mengguncang tiap wanita itu dengan kedua tangan.

"Okaa,-Kushina-chan kumohon bangunlah, sedikit lagi aku sudah mau terlambat ke sekolah. Kau juga Uchi,-Mi-Mikoto-chan" Kedua Wanita itu malah tidak merespon. Naruto memegang tangan yang mengancing,- maksudku memeluk dengan penuh kasih sayang pada perut-nya berniat melepaskan dengan paksa namun percuma.

Pelukan kasih sayang itu terlalu berlebihan menggunakan kekuatan individual mereka.

"hah.. hah.. percuma yah?"

ngos-ngosan Naruto kemudian menatap pintu kamar.

"Bagaimanapun aku harus ke kamar mandi".

.

 _"Bagaimana Naruto-kun? Makanan di hotel ini sangat enak kan?"_

 _"anu... Uchiha-sama kenapa,-"_

 _Sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataan-nya. Perkataan itu tiba-tiba di potong oleh Mikoto sendiri yang kini di hadapan Naruto sambil tersenyum._

 _"Kenapa apa-nya?"._

 _"..."_

 _Pertanyaan balik dari Milf biru itu membuat Naruto sedikit memundur._

 _"ada apa Naruto-kun?"._

 _"hn.. tidak..lupakan.. maksudku kenapa kita berada di lift?"_

 _Naruto sengaja menjaga jarak dari Mikoto. Semenjak Mikoto menuju toilet restoran bawah tempat mereka makan tadi. Entah kenapa bau parfum yang di gunakan Mikoto berbeda dengan yang tadi. Dan itu membuat Naruto was-was, karena efect dari perfum itu membuat-nya sangat... aneh._

 _"Ah! soal itu..."_

 _Dengan sekali melangkahkan kaki Mikoto kembali berhadapan dengan Naruto._

 _"Setelah semua kejadian yang tidak meng-enakan hari ini... kurasa makan saja tidak cukup untuk memuaskan Naruto-kun, jadi..."_

 _Sengaja menggantungkan ucapan-nya membuat Naruto kembali melakukan hal serupa melangkah mundur namun terhenti saat menabrak dinding lift._

 _"Uchiha-sama aku tidak keberatan dengan hanya makanan saja"_

 _"benarkah?"_

 _Jarak antar wajah Mikoto dan Naruto sudah sangat dekat saat Mikoto membungkukkan tubuh-nya._

 _"Kau memang anak yang baik ya Naruto-kun maaf sudah salah sangka"_

 _Kata Mikoto sebelum menempelkan bibir-nya ke bibir pemuda pirang yang di ketahui anak dari sahabat baik-nya itu._

 _Tapi dapat di hentikan Naruto saat tangan kanan-nya menyerobot masuk ke tengah dan dengan gesit memegang kedua pundak Mikoto lalu membalikan tubuh-nya. Kini posisi Mikoto lah yang di buat tersandar._

 _"Na-Naruto-kun?!"_

 _Sedikit terkejut karena usaha-nya mencium Naruto gagal. Mikoto terpaku seketika menatap kedua bola mata Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan. Lama menunggu ia mengintip sedikit melihat apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda pirang itu._

 _Dengan sekejap dia membuka matanya dan melihat arah pandangan Naruto di samping. Pemuda itu menekan tombol lift yang sudah berada di lt.8 (Tujuan lt.10) kembali ke G._

 _Naruto kembali menjaga jarak sebelum mendengar isak tangis Mikoto saat wanita itu berbalik._

 _"Be-begitu ya... jadi Naruto-kun tidak menyukai tubuh dari seorang ibu beranak 2 tertutama-nya lagi yang 1 sudah menempuh perguruan tinggi dan satu-nya lagi seumuran dengan Naruto-kun"_

 _Isak-nya di balik punggung._

 _"..."_

 _"dan lagi kulit ku yang mulai keriput dan dadaku yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Naruto-kun"_

 _Sambung Mikoto masih terisak. Naruto tak bergeming cukup lama sebelum kembali tarikan nafas panjang terdengar._

 _"ya, benar aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tubuh ibu-ibu 'walaupun aku tidak tau dimana-nya yang beda'"_

 _Balasan sekaligus nada suara yang terdengar benar-benar sama sekali tidak tertarik itu seketika menghentikan pergerakan Mikoto._

 _"Naruto-kun..."_

 _Gumam pelan Mikoto menguat lalu mendekati Naruto. Lift itu kecil dan hanya 4 langkah pendek saja sudah bisa mencapai ke hadapan Naruto, tapi dalam setiap langkahan-nya sangat terdengar hentakan kuat._

 _Suasana dalam lift cukup canggung sesaat setelah Mikoto telah di hadapan Naruto dan sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Kepala Milf itu dari tadi sengaja di tundukan._

 _"...Kau memang benar-benar Anak-nya Kushina ya, akan ku buat kau menarik kata-kata mu. Naruto-kun"_

 _Suara yang penuh dengan penekanan dia menatap Naruto._

 _Mikoto sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan ide berpura-pura menangis untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda itu malah mendapat kritikan pedas._

 _Sedikit terkejut dengan tatapan tajam Mikoto membuat Naruto lengah saat bibirnya tiba-tiba di cium dengan kuat. Seolah tahu kedua tangan Naruto berniat memegang pundak-nya. Tangan miliknya dahulu memegang tepat di telapak tangan Naruto kemudian mencengkram-nya dengan cukup kuat._

 _Beberapa detik Mikoto mencium Naruto dengan liar sebelum mulai memainkan Lidah-nya memasuki ke dalam mulut Naruto tapi di tutup dengan erat. Lutut Wanita paruh baya itu sengaja di naikan ke dalam kaki Naruto lalu mulai menggesek-gesek saat menyentuh penis Pemuda pirang itu._

 _Mendengar erangan yang keluar akibat permainan nakal-nya. Mikoto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasuki mulut Naruto dengan Lidah-nya._

 _Naruto yang mulai terhipnotis dengan bau parfum hanya bisa menikmati apa yang di perbuat sahabat dari ibu-nya ini. 2 menit Mikoto mengguluti lidah seraya memainkan penis pemuda itu dengan paha-nya._

 _"hah... hah... bagaimana Naruto-kun kau ingin menarik kata-katamu?" Tanya Wanita disela-sela ia mengisi pasokan udara sebelum mulai mencium bibir pemuda itu kembali. Mikoto tidak ingin menghentikan aksi mesum-nya lebih lama hanya untuk menunggu pemuda itu yang tidak akan menjawab._

 _Beda hal dengan Naruto yang terdiam dan hanya melihat tingkah nakal Mikoto. Sesuatu terbesit dalam benak-nya 'aku datang kemari bukan untuk ini' dengan sabar pemuda itu menunggu kesempatan dimana saat Mikoto mengambil pasokan udara untuk kedua kali-nya._

 _Ia akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu dan inilah saat-nya_

 _Kepala Naruto sengaja di gelengkan kasar menepis efect dari parfum._

 _"Uchiha-sama sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu"_

 _Ucapnya lemah._

 _"Katakan itu nanti dan juga gak perlu seformal itu Naruto-kun, panggil aku Mikoto"_

 _Balas Mikoto dan kembali melanjutkan aksi-nya. Kali ini dia membebaskan tangan Naruto. Dengan menyusupi bagian belakang Naruto. Mikoto menekan tombol lift kembali seperti semula lalu meletakan tangan-nya di belakang kepala Naruto. Ciuman mereka pun di perdalam._

 _"Hah... hah... tunggu Uchiha-sama tolong pikirkan suami dan keluarga mu di rumah"_

 _Naruto sudah tak kuat lagi tubuhnya terasa sangat aneh . Dan perkataan itulah kartu as yang dimilikinya. Kalau itu tidak berhasil. Dirinya tak tau lagi apa yang akan di lakukannya pada ibu 2 anak ini._

 _Tersentil akan ucapan pemuda itu membuat Mikoto terbelalak kemudian terdiam sebentar sebelum tersenyum nakal._

 _"Orang dewasa juga punya 1 atau 2 rahasia yang akan terus disimpan selamanya "._

 _"Lagipula ini juga salahmu Naruto-kun, kau membuatku seperti ini"_

 _Kata Wanita itu kemudian memasukan kedua tangan-nya ke dalam kaos ketat milik-nya. Tak lama kemudian bra ungu terlihat saat tangan kiri-nya keluar terus di masukan ke dalam saku celana Naruto._

 _Kedua tangannya menopang bagian bawah payudara-nya seraya berkata_

 _"Tanggung... jawab?"_

 _Pentil-nya menegang dan terlihat jelas dari balik kaos ketat yang di pakai._

 _Pemuda yang tidak tau kalau diri-nya sedang mengalami gejala yang disebut Horny atau sange itu meneguk ludah-nya sendiri. Pemandangan yang terpajang di mata birunya itu terlalu seksi dan nakal._

 _"Ja-jangan... salahkan atau libatkan aku jika situasi ini menjadi rumit"_

 _Lift yang sudah mencapai Lantai 10 pun terbuka._

 _._

'entah bagaimana akhir-nya sampai di kamar mandi'

Lega Naruto memasuki seraya duduk di dalam bathtub yang cukup besar. Sesekali dia melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan.

"Tak ada tanda-tanda pelukan mereka melemah... apa mereka benar-benar tidur?"

"hn... kurasa tidur benaran"

Sekilas ia kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Pada saat Wanita yang berada di sebelah kiri yaitu dikenal dengan Uchiha Mikoto ini hampir melakukan sex dengan nafsu. Sebelum Kushina datang menghentikan.

Pada waktu itu ia mengingat perkataan Mikoto semalam pada-nya

 _"Naruto-kun bukan-nya kau mengatakan jam 9?"_.

Diambil sabun di dinding dekat bathtub yang sengaja di lubangin untuk tempat perlengkapan mandi.

'Aku juga tak tau...'

'…di awal perjanjian yang kusetujui itu adalah jam 10. Tapi entah kenapa itu mulai mengurang'

Ditutup mata-nya dengan tenang lalu mulai menyabun.

Berbicara tentang perjanjian itu. Naruto kembali mengingat dimana saat dirinya pertama kali tersesat di tempat yang sama dan ibunya lah yang dapat menemukan keberadaan-nya.

Pada saat itu sekitaran jam 9 malam dan untuk keempat kali-nya ia tersesat (kemarin) telah menjadi pukul setengah 8 malam.

Malam itu.

Pada saat Kushina mengetahui siapa yang membawa Naruto-nya. Dia terlihat sangat marah dan mulai menyingkirkan Mikoto dari atas tubuh pemuda pirang itu dengan cara mendorong-nya keras.

Tak terima perlakuan itu Mikoto memberikan perlawanan.

 _"Kushina! Naruto-kun dan aku sudah sepakat ingin melakukan-nya dan untuk malam ini dia menjadi milikku sepenuhnya"_

 _teriak Wanita berambut biru tua itu seraya menggenggam tangan Naruto._

 _"Diam kau pencuri! berani-beraninya kau mencuri Pria-ku! Singkirkan tanganmu berengsek!"_

 _Teriak Kushina menaiki kasur dan kembali mendorong Mikoto. Tak mau berdiam diri seperti tadi Mikoto memegang pundak Kushina. Aksi saling mendorong pun terjadi sebelum mata Kushina terbelalak akan apa yang Naruto lakukan._

 _Kesadaran Pemuda itu bisa di bilang cukup kacau karena dampak dari bau parfum. Dan karena Wanita merah itu yang berada di paling dekat Naruto (di atas tubuhnya) dengan sekali bangkit berdiri Ia langsung mencium Kushina._

 _Wanita berambut merah padam itu yang pada saat ini seharusnya sangat marah karena cemburu berniat menyingkirkan Mikoto lebih jauh dari Naruto namun malah melemas dan membiarkan pemuda itu melakukan sesuka-nya._

 _Karena. Untuk pertama kali-nya Naruto berinisiatif sendiri untuk menciumnya apalagi dengan nafsu yang menderuh seperti ini… Seperti pemuda ini… pria-nya ini… menginginkannya._

 _Dengan senang hati ia membiarkan lidah pemuda itu masuk dan langsung menyeroboti lidahnya. Tangan yang tadinya memegang pundak Mikoto sekarang berada di belakang kepala Naruto dan menekannya._

 _Senyum Mikoto melihat aksi mereka sebelum merangkak ke samping Naruto lalu menempelkan pipihnya di pipih pemuda itu saat melihat mereka berdua berhenti berciuman._

 _"Bagaimana Kushina-chan?..."_

 _Di gesek-gesek pipihnya dengan pelan seraya melihat dada Kushina yang menderuh-deruh melihat wajah Naruto_

 _"...kau harus berterima kasih padaku kare,- a-apa yang kau lakukan perempuan!?"_

 _Berniat menggoda Kushina lebih jauh. Mikoto malah mendapat lemparan jam tangan dari wanita merah itu tapi gagal karena sempat di hindari._

 _"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Naruto sialan!"_

 _Kesenangan yang dirasakan Kushina hancur sesaat sebelum makhluk berambut biru itu malah merusaki pandangan-nya dan seenak jidatnya menempelkan kulit pucat-nya itu ke Pria yang dilihatnya sementara itu dengan nafsu. Merasa sangat jengkel refleks dia segera melepaskan jam tangannya dan melemparnya._

 _Barang-barang di sekitarnya kini dipegang lalu di lemparkan saat melihat yang pertama meleset. Kali ini acara saling lempar melempar pun di mulai sebelum Vas bunga di sebelah Kushina berhasil mengenai kepala Naruto._

 _"ah! Naru!/Naruto-kun!"_

Di pegang kepala yang entah kapan di balut itu dengan pelan

'...aku tidak menyangka dengan mengikuti Uchiha-sama akan menjadi seperti ini'

Tarikan nafas terdengar kemudian sebelum Naruto menggerakan badan-nya mencoba melepaskan dekapan kedua wanita itu kali ini dengan sabun dan berhasil.

'…kukira dia dapat membantuku'

Segera dia menyandarkan kedua wanita itu duduk berhadapan dengan-nya dan setelah cukup membersihkan badan-nya. Pemuda itu juga ikutan menyabuni mereka berdua.

Lama dia menggosok secara bergantian ke seluruh penjuru tubuh wanita-wanita itu. Sebelum sepasang gunung kembar milik kedua wanita itu berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto.

Ditopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

Pemuda itu berulang-ulang kali menatap object itu.

"Hmm... Kurasa…"

"…punya Okaa-sama lebih besar"

Yakin Naruto lalu melihat yang satu-nya lagi

"Tapi... kalau itu menyangkut puting dada, punya Uchiha-sama lah yang besar".

Dengan wajah datar dan niat yang polos ia menyentuh dan memijit kuat puting kiri Mikoto dengan sebelah tangan.

"Enghh..."

desah Mikoto saat Naruto menarik puting-nya dan tiba-tiba terlepas karena licin akan sabun. Segera ia membasuhi dada Mikoto lalu melanjutkan.

Ditarik serta dimainkan kedua puting susu itu dengan kedua tangan di setiap dada.

"Ahn! nghhhh"

Desahan Mikoto mulai tak karuan.

'...masih saja belum bangun!?' batin Naruto sedikit menganga.

Tangan kanan Pemuda itu lalu mengganti sasaran dan menyentuh bagian bawah dada Kushina membuat dada kanan yang bersize kan D-cup itu beristirahat di telapak tangan Naruto. Sejenak dia berhenti sebelum kemudian meramas dada Kushina dengan kasar.

Puting Mikoto yang sudah sangat merah dan berdenyut-denyut sengaja di tinggalkan untuk memainkan dada yang tak kalah menawan dari wanita berambut merah itu secara bersamaan dengan kedua tangan. Kali ini desahan dan erangan kuat keluar dari bibir Kushina.

"…lu-luar biasa"

Respon yang di berikan dari kedua wanita itu berhasil mendapat pujian dari Naruto yang menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah.

Itu karena tekad untuk tidur dari kedua wanita itu membuat Naruto respect menghentikan aksi-nya dan memilih untuk membiarkan mereka seperti itu sampai mereka bangun dengan sendiri-nya.

'ah, aku sudah membuang 7 menit berhargaku'

.

'Apa-apaan ekspresi ini?'

Dengan berpakaian normal layak-nya murid yang akan pergi kesekolah Naruto kembali membuat ekpresi yang di dapatkan-nya sejak tadi malam di depan kaca ruang makan.

'ini terlalu menakutkan untuk dikatakan senyuman(?)…'.

'kurasa… aku tidak membutuhkannya'

Segera dia berpaling dari cermin dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari dapur dan melihat Kushina dengan pakaian polos putih selutut (tanpa pakaian dalam) bangun.

"hmmm… meja makan?"

Gumam Kushina pelan seraya menegakan tubuh. 'Kenapa aku disini?' batinnya melongo melihat Object berambut biru yang berpapasan duduk di hadapannya. Pandangan Kushina masih mengabur sebelum

"Ah, Naru!"

Mengingat kejadian malam hari sentak dia menjerit dan berlari memasuki kamar sebelum suara menghentikannya.

"oh Okaa-sama.. Kau sudah bangun?"

"Eh, Naru?!"

Kushina yang tadinya ingin berbalik kanan kini menatap ke arah kiri (Arah dapur kiri. Arah kamar Apartment Kanan).

"Pas sekali"

Sajian sarapan pagi di taruh di depan Kushina. Membuat dia melongo cukup lama sebelum paras wajah cantiknya itu memerah disertai senyum menggairahkan.

"Naru, Kau membuat sarapan ini untukku?"

Naruto ditatap sedikit tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan itu. Yah memang baru pertama kali ini dia memasak makanan semenjak pindah ke apartment ini. Tapi apa memang harus di pertanyakan saat seseorang dari keluarga mu membuat makanan lalu memberikannya di hadapanmu.

Apalagi bertanya dengan menunjukkan ekpresi seperti ingin memakan Pemuda itu?.

"hmm.. Iya"

"uwah.. Naru aku sangat bahagia sekali. Jangan bilang bau harum yang keluar dari tubuhku setelah apa yang kita berdua lakukan tad,-"

Tiba-tiba saja Wajah Senang Kushina menggelap. Seperti ada _sesuatu_ pengganggu yang terlupakan dan itu sangat mengesalkan.

Naruto menatap Ibunya dengan datar sebelum mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri meja makan. Sepotong sosis dan telur tadinya tertusuk di garpu sebelum kini berada di mulutnya.

"Okaa-sama tidak ingin melepas tubuhku jadi aku sekalian memandikanmu juga"

Ucapnya setelah menelan makanan.

"Benarkah Naru? Tapi…"

Kushina kini kembali senang dan menatap tubuhnya

"…tanpa pakaian dalam, Naruto-kun sudah cukup nakal yah".

Lagi Naruto di tatap dengan wajah seperti yang tadi.

"Okaa-sa,-"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku dengan namaku!"

Bentakan tiba-tiba Kushina berhasil membuat ruangan itu hening untuk sementara.

Masih dalam keadaan membeku. Perasaan bersalah mulai merasuki Kushina. Dirinya bahkan cukup terkejut kenapa bisa dia membentak Naruto.

"Na-Naru maa,-"

"Aku sudah terbiasa"

Potong Naruto masih dengan menatap Kushina datar. Wajah Kushina tiba-tiba menunduk dan terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"maksudku, sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu begitu. Cukup susah untukku terbiasa, jadi aku akan tetap memanggilmu Okaa-sama".

"Ta-tapi Naru,-"

"Lagipula itu Cuma sebutan, tak ada makna lain… kan?"

Seulas senyum kebahagiaan terlihat di kedua sudut bibir Kushina yang hampir menangis mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Dan Kini dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk melahap Pemuda,- tidak- Pria di hadapannya ini yang kembali melahap makanannya.

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah kiri. Seorang Wanita rambut biru yang duduk di sebelah kiri hadapannya itu bangun seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya pelan. Lalu memandang kedepan seraya melahap kembali makanannya sebelum refleks sekilas melihat ke arah kanan.

"17 menit lagi aku akan terlambat ke sekolah"

Ucap Naruto cepat.

"Heh?!"

Wajah wanita merah itu terlihat tidak senang mendengarnya.

"Untuk hari ini. Naru bisa bolos sekolah, aku izinkan."

Ucap Kushina memberi jempol. Dia melihat Naruto menghiraukannya dan dengan cepat memakan sarapannya.

"Untuk hari ini? Okaa-sama mengatakan itu setiap dimana hari aku akan sekolah"

"uhmmmm"

Kushina mencemberutkan wajahnya. Berharap Naruto kali ini mengikuti permintaannya. Tapi Dia merasa kalau itu mustahil.

"Kalau begitu… mana ciuman paginya? Naru selaaaaaalu melupakannya"

"hmm? baiklah"

Dibersihkan mulutnya sebelum mencium pipih Kushina dengan cepat.

"Bukan disitu!"

"Eh?"

"Mouu… Naru! Bukan situ, tapi disini! mphhffff"

Tak pake waktu lama. Naruto langsung membuat ibunya itu diam seketika dengan menciumnya tiba-tiba. Tapi sesaat dia berpikir sudah cukup dan ingin menjauh darinya. Kushina malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di kepala Naruto dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

2 Menit lamanya Kushina mempertahankan posisi mereka sebelum mendengar

"Ibu yang merepotkan…"

Suara yang dibencinya sejak kemarin. Dengan segera dia mengamankan Naruto. Dan mencodongkan garpu di hadapan arah suara itu.

"Mi-mi-mikoto teme… Kenapa kau ada di sini hah!?"

"Oh ayolah Kushina-chan…"

"Uchiha-san,-"

"Mikoto saja!"

"Mikoto-san. Aku sempat membuat sarapan untukmu juga. Kuharap kau menikmatinya."

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun"

Urat perempatan Kushina menimbul melihat Mikoto yang sok akrab dengan Naruto. Dan juga apa-apaan dengan dirinya ingin mendengar Naruto memanggil nama depannya.

"Mikoto sialan! Sekali lagi aku bertanya! Kenapa kau ada disini hah!?

"Hah Kushina-chan.. kau tak ingat kemarin malam? Aku membantumu membopong Naruto-kun sampai ke sini dan sekaligus mengobati Naruto-kun. Dan juga Naruto-kun penis mu sedari tadi malam tetap ngaceng terus. Bahkan aku dan ibumu kewalahan menanganinya"

Mikoto melihat wajah Kushina memerah. Kali ini bukan merah kerena marah. Melainkan sekilas teringat bagaimana mereka berdua bekerja sama menenangkan benda milik Naruto.

Lalu Tersenyum nakal ke arah pemuda itu.

"Hmm benarkah? Kalau begitu terima kasih"

Dan seperti yang di pikirkannya. Balasan itu terdengar datar dan tak tertarik. Membuat senyum mikoto sedikit luntur dan Kushina sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"haha Naruto-kun.."

Tawa Mikoto sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ka-kau tidak mau bertanya apa yang terjadi semalam? Ma-maksudku seperti bagaimana aku dan ibumu bekerja sama menenangkan…. Penismu?"

"Tidak. Tidak juga. Meski samar aku pasti bisa membayangkannya sendiri. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu."

 **Nanti di lanjut…**

* * *

 **ew data gue dapat juga, walau memakan waktu 2 hari buat dapatin... gak becus ternyata mereka...**

 **kelanjutannya nanti gue teruskan nanti. soalnya ini cuman make laptop teman gue, dan sudah waktunya untuk memulangkannya.**

 **well, berhubung ini hari ulangtahunnya. gue di panggil... u know lah...**

 **sekian,**

 **Papoi out.**


End file.
